DELICATE (—with Breakfastcouple92)
by B-Breath
Summary: Bara api mengakibatkan retaknya kaca pelapis cinta tanpa syarat mereka. Merubah alur kisah ke titik dimana ego dan dendam memperebutkan tahtanya. Siapa yang akan memenangkan permainan cinta ini?/"Dia pergi mengambil hatiku yang tidak mungkin aku pinta kembali."/"Stay. I'll do whatever you want. Just please, stay"/"Perban tak sembuhkan luka peluru."/ChanBaek/M/OneShot/BL
1. LOVE, EGOISTIC, REVENGE

_**DELICATE**_

_**(**__Between Love, Egoistic, and Revenge__**)**_

_**By **__B-Breath and Breakfastcouple92_

_**Cast : **__Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun , Ahn Hani_

_**Pair : **__ChanBaek_

_**Rated : **__M_

_**Genre : **__Romance, Hurt/Comfort_

_**Boys Love**_

_**Summary : **_

_Bara api mengakibatkan retaknya kaca pelapis cinta tanpa syarat mereka. Merubah alur kisah ke titik dimana ego dan dendam memperebutkan tahtanya. Siapa yang akan memenangkan permainan cinta ini ?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_"Dia pergi mengambil hatiku yang tidak mungkin aku pinta kembali."_

_._

_._

_"Stay. I'll do whatever you want. Just please, stay"_

_._

_._

_"Perban tak sembuhkan luka peluru."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Lilitan lidah itu menjadi awal yang berakhir dengan kedipan nakal dan suara mendayu yang manja. Tangan sang pria merangkul begitu erat pinggang sang wanita. Kemudian satu kecupan mendarat di atas bibir pria yang dilakukan oleh wanita menjadi akhir dari pungutan panas mereka.

Berapa kali janji mengalun dari bibir pria itu. Menjanjikan kepada sang wanita itu untuk percintaan yang lembut untuk suatu tujuan.

"Berbaliklah."

Sudut si wanita tertarik ke atas, matanya yang dingin dan menusuk senantiasa menatap tajam dinding pucat di depannya. Menghunus dengan senjata tak kasat mata seperti akan merusak suatu hal besar.

"Kumohon, berikan kami anak."

**...**

_Crangg_

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Mata sipitnya seakan terkena angin segar, membuatnya terjaga dan bangun untuk memastikan dari mana suara pecahan itu berasal. Di sana, di lantai kamar mereka yang dingin Baekhyun menemukan foto suaminya yang terjatuh dari nakas.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mengrenyit saat mendapati vas foto menjadi kaca tajam berkeping-keping di lantai. Lelaki itu mendekat tanpa berpikir bahwa pecahan kaca bisa saja menusuk kulitnya yang halus.

"_Ahh_!" Baekhyun segera berjongkok dan merasakan telapak kakinya di tusuk suatu yang tajam. Ia meraih foto Chanyeol yang sedikit rusak akibat serpihan kaca dan berjalan dengan tertatih menuju kursi.

Baekhyun melihat telapak kakinya dan meringis saat melihat sebuah kaca cukup besar menancap tepat di tengah telapak kakinya. Dengan menggigit bibir dan menahan perih, ia segera mencabut kaca itu dengan perlahan dan memerhatikan sepanjang lantai yang di penuhi darahnya. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Kenapa darahnya bisa sebanyak itu.." Ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Bingung harus berdiri atau membersihkan kekacauan itu.

Pintu terbuka menampilkan Chanyeol yang baru pulang kerja dengan wajah lelahnya. "Baekhyun?" herannya saat menemukan sang suami belum beranjak tidur dan mengernyit saat mendapati pecahan kaca dan jejak darah dari nakas hingga tepat di mana sang suami duduk sambil memangku fotonya dan tersenyum manis.

"Kau baru pulang?"

"Ya tuhan, Baekhyun. Apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol segera masuk ke dalam kamar dengan wajah terkejut. Baekhyun tersenyum seperti ia baik-baik saja meski Chanyeol tahu dia tidak demikian.

"Hanya sebuah ketidaksengajaan." Ia menyimpulkan setelah menelisik dari balik jendela yang menampilkan pohon yang diterpa angin cukup kencang. Chanyeol mengambil duduk di sampingnya, kentara sekali bahwa ia khawatir. Pria itu hendak merobek lengan kemejanya namun terburu dihalangi oleh Baekhyun.

"Jangan mengkhawatirkanku, aku baik-baik saja "

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengatakan baik-baik saja disaat bahkan darahmu—astaga Baekhyun, lukanya sangat besar. Kita harus ke rumah sakit."

"Tidak, Chanyeol." Baekhyun mencegah suaminya. Ia memeluk pria itu erat dan menghembuskan nafas hangatnya terburu-buru. "Karena pak dokterku telah di sini," ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap wajah tampan sang suami. Chanyeol yang gemas pun mencubit hidung si kecil dan mencium keningnya. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan si kecil satu ini. "Jadi tidak ingin ke rumah sakit, _hm_?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyengir.

"Kau yakin, Baek? Aku bukan seorang dokter lagi.."

"Chanyeol, apapun dirimu yang sekarang, di masa lalu kau adalah pahlawan yang menyelamatkan banyak nyawa orang-orang. Kau merupakan orang terhebat pada masa itu sebelum sebuah musibah menimpamu. Harusnya kau sadar bahwa potensimu tidak akan luntur sekalipun kau tidak menjadi apaun."

Chanyeol terdiam menatapnya. Kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjawab dan ingin menciumnya. Namun waktu dan keadaan tidak memungkinkan.

"Aku percaya padamu, sayang."

Tersenyum lembut. Chanyeol mencium punggung tangan Baekhyun dan berlutut di depannya. Menelisik lukanya yang tidak lagi mengeluarkan darah. Mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku celananya dan membalut lukanya agar tidak infeksi.

"Baiklah. Tapi kita harus mengobati lukamu, aku akan mengambil peralatannya, kau tunggu di sini dan jangan bergerak, oke?"

"_Aye Aye, Captain_!"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Mengeratkan pelukan mereka dan mencium lebih dalam bibir suaminya. Pak Dokternya, cintanya.

* * *

**DELICATE**

* * *

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun merencanakan pernikahan mereka sejak lama, masa produktif menjadi titik juang awal keduanya memperjuangkan hubungan mereka.

Setelah bekerja di bidang masing-masing selama kurang lebih dua tahun, keduanya memutuskan untuk menikah dan bermigrasi ke daratan Amerika, namun hanya sekitar dua tahun karena mereka terpaksa kembali ke negara asal dan sang suami yang akan mulai bekerja sebagai Dokter Spesialis dalam di sebuah rumah sakit terbaik di Korea. Dan Baekhyun yang berprofesi sebagai penyiar radio yang sering membacakan berbagai kisah nyata nyata dari para pemirsanya yang mengirimkan cerita dalam bentuk naskah.

Washington merupakan tempat yang pas bagi keduanya saat itu, keduanya akan mengunjungi pantai pada _list_ _weekend_ mereka yang hanya ada 1 hari. Namun keduanya tetap menikmati bagaimana mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Terkadang Chanyeol tidak sempat sarapan karena ia memiliki jadwal yang mendadak karena kondisi pasiennya yang membuat Chanyeol harus siaga 24 jam meski ia sedang di rumah mereka. Maka Baekhyun akan datang ke Rumah Sakit dan mengantarkan makan siang untuk sang suami lalu setelah menghabiskan waktu beberapa saat saat di taman Rumah Sakit, Baekhyun akan diantar oleh Chanyeol ke studionya.

Semuanya begitu sederhana dan menyenangkan bagi keduanya hingga sebuah insiden besar terjadi pada keluarga Chanyeol, membuat dia terpaksa berhenti dari pekerjaan yang dicintainya demi melanjutkan untuk memimpin perusahaan keluarganya dikarenakan ayahnya yang merupakan pemimpin tertinggi perusahaan tersebut meninggal akibat diabetes dan serangan jantung.

Cukup banyak yang keduanya lalui selama menjalin hubungan selama empat tahun hingga sekarang. Sifat keduanya yang cenderung sama mempermudah mereka dalam menjalankan kehidupan dalam rumah tangga.

Peka, terbuka, jujur, menghargai satu sama lain, realistis dan penuh kontrol. Hal tersebut menjadikan keduanya mudah memahami satu sama lain meski terkadang terlibat beberapa perdebatan khas rumah tangga. Bila Baekhyun merasa butuh ruang, maka Chanyeol akan memberikannya. Begitupun sebaliknya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian mereka akan meminta maaf dan semuanya akan kembali seperti semula.

Hubungan mereka sehat, sampai pada akhirnya sebuah ketidaksengajaan merusak kepercayaan salah satu dari mereka. Namun ia tetap menutup mulutnya. Mengamati dalam diam. Betapa besar keraguannya menyergap, secepat kilat pula ia akan menguap.

Tidak. Dia mempercayai suaminya. Dan selamanya akan begitu, atau mungkin harus.

* * *

**DELICATE**

* * *

Selama dua tahun menikah dengan Chanyeol, lelaki itu selalu memberikan hal terbaik untuk Baekhyun. Dari nada bicaranya yang lembut, perlakuannya yang manis, usahanya yang membuat Baekhyun tertawa karena tengah dalam kondisi _mood_ yang buruk hingga menggoda si kecil yang malu setengah mati setelah sesi bercinta mereka.

Baekhyun juga adalah tipe pria yang tidak suka meminta macam-macam, dan Chanyeol sangat percaya padanya.

Saat mengenal Baekhyun, sekitar 4 tahun yang lalu. Chanyeol sedang dalam masa sulit dan Baekhyun yang membantunya setelah insiden kecelakaan yang melibatkannya saat itu, membuat Chanyeol jatuh cinta padanya. Baekhyun akan selalu datang menjenguk Chanyeol yang dalam masa pemulihan, dia akan dengan murah hati merawat Chanyeol hingga malam tiba dan akan kembali pada pagi harinya. Biasanya Chanyeol tidak tahu jika Baekhyun pulang karena pria itu akan pulang saat Chanyeol sudah tertidur, dan Chanyeol akan terjaga untuk beberapa saat dan membuka radio untuk mendengarkan siaran yang dibawakan oleh Baekhyun.

Hal tersebut terus berjalan hingga akhirnya Chanyeol sembuh total dan kembali ke kampusnya untuk mengikuti praktek terakhirnya, Baekhyun mengiriminya sebuah pesan untuk menyemangatinya dengan _emoticon_ hati. Hal itu sontak membuat Chanyeol terdiam di tempatnya, dengan suasana hati yang terlalu bahagia ia memulai serangkaian prektek yang menentukannya sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran akhir yang akan lulus dan melanjutkan ke tingkat kerja.

Hingga tibalah saat hari wisuda Chanyeol, dia mengharapkan Baekhyun menghubunginya barang untuk mengucapkan selamat. Namun nyatanya dia telah menunggu selama 3 jam dan tidak mendapatkan sama sekali panggilan telepon hingga pesan teks dari pria itu. Chanyeol berpikir mungkin dia sangat sibuk hingga lupa jika Chanyeol akan wisuda meski dua hari yang lalu Chanyeol telah mengatakannya saat mereka bertemu di halte untuk menunggu bus.

Chanyeol yang pupus harapan menaiki podium sebagai satu diantara mahasiswa terbaik yang akan mendapatkan penghormatan dan medali. Sesekali dia tersenyum pada dosennya yang menyebutkan namanya dalam pidato, mata bulatnya ia edarkan untuk menyapu seisi podium dan penantiannya tidak sia-sia. Dia mendapati Baekhyun berdiri diantara mahasiswi yang berbisik-bisik.

Chanyeol tersenyum padanya, Baekhyun membalas dengan tak kalah manis. Ia mengacungkan dua jempolnya pada Chanyeol saat dia maju untuk memberikan pidato, Chanyeol dengan darah yang berdesir maju untuk berdiri sejejar dengan _stand_ _mic_ dan memulainya dengan pembuka yang mengagumkan.

Selama Chanyeol berdiri di atas podium untuk memberikan pidatonya, mata Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa lepas dari pria itu. Sesekali dia merasa wajahnya memerah karena Chanyeol yang meliriknya untuk beberapa waktu selama pidatonya tengah berlangsung.

Hingga acara resmi selesai, serangkaian hal formal lainnya berjalan dengan lancar. Chanyeol berjalan dengan tergesa menyambagi Baekhyun yang menunggunya dengan sebuket bunga. Mengabaikan tatapan dan ucapan gadis-gadis yang menggodanya.

"_Hey_," kata Chanyeol saat ia berdiri di depan si kecil. Baekhyun tersenyum. "Halo."

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Baekhyun menyodorkan buket bunga pada Chanyeol dan tersenyum manis.

"Selamat, Chan."

* * *

**DELICATE**

* * *

Sore itu Baekhyun pergi untuk membeli bunga. Dia senantiasa menyenangi keharuman yang selalu menenangkan jiwanya. Setelah membeli beberapa jenis bunga untuk ia letakkan di sudut tertentu rumahnya, Baekhyun dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Chanyeol yang compang-camping seperti tengah dikejar sesuatu. "Chanyeol, ada apa?"

Chanyeol menggeleng canggung dan tersenyum. "Aku pikir kau akan pulang, jadi aku mengejarmu."

Baekhyun melirik amplop besar cokelat di tangan Chanyeol lalu beralih kembali pada si tinggi. "Oh, apakah itu?" Chanyeol melirik amplop yang di pegangnya. "Bahan untuk perlengkapan melamar pekerjaan." Baekhyun membulatkan mata. "Kemampuan dan gelarmu bisa menjadi sebuah keberuntungan bagimu, mungkin kau bisa mendapatkan tawaran untuk bekerja di rumah sakit ternama." Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kali ini aku ingin sedikit lebih bekerja keras, aku mengimpikan bekerja di sebuah institusi besar suatu saat nanti." Baekhyun tersenyum manis padanya. "Wah, itu sangat bagus Chanyeol. Aku suka pada orang yang menghargai proses." Dia melihat segurat garis tegang di pelipis Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih," Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya ke udara kemudian menurunkannya kembali. Dia terlihat sangat canggung. "Bagaimana dengan wisudamu? Kapan itu di selenggarakan?" Chanyeol balik bertanya.

"Mungkin sekitar satu bulan lagi," dia menjawab sambil berpikir. "Semoga lancar." Baekhyun menatapnya dengan mata hangat. "Terima kasih, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mengambil nafas panjang dan melirik ke kiri dan kanannya sebelum beralih pada buket bunga pada tangan Baekhyun. "Kau membeli bunga?" Baekhyun mengacungkan buketnya dan tertawa pelan. "Begitulah."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Dia terlihat seperti dirimu."

Sangat luar biasa.

"_Oh_, ada yang ingin aku katakan." Chanyeol mempotong cepat sebelum Baekhyun sempat merespon pujiannya.

"Apa itu?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil melirik keadaan di luar toko bunga yang senggang dan tidak mendapati segerombolan preman atau apapun yang seperti keadaan Chanyeol terlihat. "Aku hanya.. Berlari untuk menemuimu dan mengatakan sesuatu, mungkin terdengar seperti bukan ide yang bagus," Chanyeol berkata pelan sambil menggaruk telinganya. Merasa tidak percaya dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa?"

Chanyeol melarikan matanya saat si mungil menatapnya. "Aku ingin mengajakmu k-kencan."

Lama Baekhyun terdiam hingga akhirnya Chanyeol menatapnya. Si kecil itu terlihat terkejut. "Kencan?"

"Ya. Tapi, sungguh. Jika kau tidak bisa aku tidak apa-apa.."

"Siapa bilang aku tidak bisa? Aku mau."

"Benarkah?"

"Jadi, kapan tepatnya?" Baekhyun memberinya senyum jenaka yang terkesan jahil. Mata hangat Chanyeol berhenti pada mata terang si kecil dan terpaku karena pesonanya.

"Malam ini, pukul 7."

"Chan, mungkin "

"Akan aku jemput."

Baekhyun mengatup mulutnya yang terbuka saat Chanyeol memotong ucapannya. Dia melihat Chanyeol tersenyum meyakinkan hingga dia juga tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah, aku tunggu."

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi. "Benarkah?"

"Tentu."

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa 6 jam ke depan." Chanyeol kemudian pamit undur diri namun masih meninggalkan sisa wajah tak percaya Baekhyun mengetahui dia menghitung berapa jam yang tersisa sebelum kencan mereka. Saat melihat siluet tinggi itu menoleh dan tersenyum lagi padanya, Baekhyun tertawa pelan dan melambaikan tangan. Di balas dengan tangan Chanyeol yang perlahan naik ke udara.

* * *

**DELICATE**

* * *

Kencan pertama mereka begitu sederhana namun berarti bagi keduanya. Chanyeol menjemput Baekhyun di rumah kecilnya dengan berjalan kaki dari _halte_ sekitar setengah jam dan di sambut dengan penampilan Baekhyun yang menawan.

Chanyeol terlihat menawan dengan _t_-_shirt_ hitam yang dilapisi _coat_ panjangnya yang tebal dan _jeans_ birunya, rambut hitamnya di tata ke atas hingga dahinya yang menawan terlihat dan membuat Baekhyun hampir mimisan. Sebaliknya, Baekhyun terlihat sangat manis dengan _sweater_ biru muda dan _jeans_ berwarna senada. Rambut halusnya yang bercahaya ia tata seperti biasa menutupi dahinya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju _halte_ dan pergi ke pusat kota untuk kencan. Baekhyun sangat menyukai bagaimana cara Chanyeol yang sederhana yang membuat mereka lebih dekat satu sama lain. Banyaknya topik yang tak sadar selalu berlanjut membuat Baekhyun senang melantunkan nada menyenangkan yang paling Chanyeol sukai dari apapun, tawanya.

Berjalan kaki bersama membuat mereka sama-sama memiliki waktu yang lebih terasa menyenangkan dari menaiki mobil dan makan di restoran mewah. Jauh dari itu semua, Chanyeol membawanya ke sebuah restoran pinggir jalan dan mereka makan dengan hati gembira. Sesekali Chanyeol mengejek Baekhyun hingga membuat si kecil memukulnya dan merengut. Sesekali pula Baekhyun tampak mengejek Chanyeol yang bersikap selalu serius hingga dia mendapatkan gelitik di rusuknya.

Setelah selesai dengan serangkaian agenda mendadak mereka yang sama sekali jauh dari perkiraan Chanyeol, dia dan Baekhyun kini berjalan bersama menyisiri tepian sungai Han dengan _cone_ es krim dengan rasa sama yang tentu saja merupakan pilihan Baekhyun, stroberi.

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun tampak kedinginan meraih satu tangannya yang bebas dan menggenggam jemari cantik itu, membawanya untuk masuk ke dalam saku _coat_ Chanyeol sedangkan si pelaku terus menatap ke depan sambil menikmati es kirimnya. Baekhyun menatapnya dengan wajah memerah dan menggigit bibir. Tak menyadari sebuah senyuman yang Chanyeol tahan.

* * *

**DELICATE**

* * *

Baekhyun sangat menyukai Tim McGraw, juga menyukai Taylor Swift yang menciptakan lagu dengan judul nama penyanyi pria itu. Dia menyukai bagaimana Taylor Swift menyiptakan lagu-lagu cinta pada _crush_nya. Dimana lirik tersebut sangat sesuai dengan yang terjadi padanya.

Saat hubungannya dengan Chanyeol masih di masa-masa pendekatan, dia mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol saat itu tengah dalam masa renggang dengan kekasihnya, Shin Mina. Dan siapa sangka bahwa Baekhyun yang merupakan lelaki baik-baik bisa berpikir bahwa dia bisa mendapatkan Chanyeol dan menjadi seorang yang lebih baik dari kekasih lelaki yang dia sukai.

Pada malam hari menjelang tidurnya, dia akan menerima telepon dari Chanyeol atau barangkali pesan teks singkat yang berisikan ucapan selamat malam.

Baekhyun mengamati sikapnya yang menarik dan mencoba lebih terbuka, dan saat hari dimana dia mendengar Mina memutuskan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun mulai berani membalas pesan teks lelaki itu. Terkadang tidak sadar bahwa dia mengirimkan bait-bait lirik seperti

_"But when you think __'__Tim McGraw__'_

_I hope you think my favorite song_

_The one we danced to all night long_

_The moon like a spotlight on the lake_

_When you think happiness_

_I hope you think __'__that little black shirt__'_

_Think of my head on your chest_

_And my old faded blue jeans_

_When you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think of me"_

sebagai surat yang ia letakkan di loker lelaki itu, yang selalu ia angankan agar tiada satupun yang tahu bahwa itu adalah miliknya. Mungkin di jaman sekarang akan terasa kuno, namun begitulah Baekhyun beranggapan bahwa hal itu terasa sangat romantis dari sekedar melakukan panggilan video.

Sedangkan Chanyeol lebih cenderung menyukai pesan suara. Dia akan dengan senang mendengarkan pesan suara Baekhyun pada pagi hari yang membangunkannya bagai nyanyian di pagi hari. Dia akan mengecup layar ponselnya dan berkata

_"I hope you feel my taste, taste of my love. Soon."_

* * *

**DELICATE**

* * *

Dalam usia 3 bulan setelah mempersunting Baekhyun di altar dan mengikat janji suci. Chanyeol yang mendapatkan segala keberuntungan dan kestabilan dalam karirnya memilih mengikuti impian Baekhyun jauh sebelum mereka menjalin hubungan.

Dia dengan tanpa beban, meninggalkan jabatannya di sebuah rumah sakit swasta di Seoul dan meninggalkan keluarganya untuk membawa Baekhyun pergi ke Washington, memulai hidup baru mereka tanpa kaki tangan keluarga Chanyeol yang terlalu menuntut.

Mereka hidup dengan serba berkecukupan, cinta apalagi. Kegiatan yang mereka rutin lakukan adalah kencan pada malam senin, sejak Baekhyun mengatakan ada yang berbeda dengan dirinya. Chanyeol menjadi lebih posesif pada si kecil. Dia kerap mengalami mual di pagi hari dan kondisi tubuhnya akan melemas jika ia terlalu banyak bergerak. Chanyeol sempat berpikir bahwa ia mungkin saja hamil, tapi Baekhyun membantah itu.

"Aku lelaki Chanyeol, aku tidak mungkin bisa hamil."

"Bagaimana dengan anak asuh? Mungkin kita bisa mengambil mereka dari panti."

"Aku belum siap, Yeol."

Perdebatan mereka kerap terjadi karena perbedaan pendapat. Chanyeol tidak pernah menuntut Baekhyun, dia hanya berharap Baekhyun merupakan salah satu diantara sedikit pria yang bisa hamil. Nyatanya obrolan mereka akan selalu berakhir dengan argumen Baekhyun yang membungkam Chanyeol.

"Jika kau berharap memiliki seorang anak secara biologis setelah menikah, seharusnya kau tidak menikahiku."

Chanyeol selalu benci ketika Baekhyun selalu berkata demikian. Sedikit banyak juga menyakiti dirinya. Dia tidak pernah berpikir lain selain berbahagia dengan Baekhyun, dia selalu berpikir bahwa selama Baekhyun adalah suaminya, pendamping hidupnya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dia mencintai pria itu tanpa syarat.

Namun nyatanya Baekhyun salah dalam mengartikan itu. Hingga akhirnya ia berubah menjadi sedikit dingin pada suaminya.

Hal tersebut kerap terjadi saat Chanyeol tanpa sengaja menyenggol ego Baekhyun ketika membahas soal anak kandung maupun anak angkat. Dia hanya tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya agar membuat Baekhyun mengerti bahwa Chanyeol tidak menekan maupun menuntutnya, dia hanya mencoba menanyakan sebuah pendapat.

* * *

**DELICATE**

* * *

Chanyeol berkutat dengan layar _MacBook_-nya. Sesekali melirik ponselnya yang bergetar di dalam saku celana tanpa ada niat membukanya. Ketukan pelan di pintu membuat pria berusia 26 tahun itu mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak.

"Permisi, tuan Park. Maaf mengganggu waktu anda, di luar ada tuan Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya, "suruh dia masuk."

Beberapa detik kemudian sang suami masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu dengan pelan. "Selamat siang, tuan Park." Dia memberi salam formal main-main hingga Chanyeol tertawa melihatnya. "Bukannya membalas ucapan saya, anda malah tertawa. Sungguh tidak sopan, tuan Park."

Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya. Melupakan pekerjaannya, ia merentangkan kedua tangannya dan di sambut dengan pelukan erat oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun mencium dada suaminya dengan tarikan nafas yang panjang, mengusak wajahnya yang menghangat dan mengecup dada yang tertutup kemeja biru kesukaannya. Chanyeol mengetatkan tangan-tangannya di sekitar pinggul si mungil dan melesakkan wajahnya di leher harum itu.

Mereka tertawa kemudian, masih dengan posisinya, tangan mereka mengelus tubuh satu sama lain. Menyadari betapa akhir ini keduanya di disibukkan dengan pekerjaan yang menggunung hingga membuat mereka begitu merindukan satu sama lain.

"Aku merindukanmu, Chanyeori."

"Ada apa, _hm_?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengelus surai halus itu, menyukai suara lembut Baekhyun yang memanggilnya dengan manis. Juga merasa bingung karena tidak biasanya Baekhyun datang ke kantornya.

Baekhyun mencubit suaminya dan mendongak, melonggarkan pelukan mereka. "Jadi, apa aku tidak boleh datang ke kantor suamiku?"

Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengecup ujung hidung bangirnya. "Tentu saja boleh, sayangku."

Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya kecil dan memainkan dasi suaminya, menggigit bibirnya dan melirik malu-malu pada sang suami yang masih setia mengamatinya dengan senyuman yang tak pernah luntur dari wajah tampannya. "Apa kau tidak ingat ini hari apa?" Dia menggoyangkan tubuhnya ke kiri dan kanan, melirik suaminya yang memajukan bibir dan menggumamkan hm yang panjang. Menggeleng kemudian.

"Hari Selasa? Aku lupa mengecek "

_Cup_

"Kau menyebalkan." Baekhyun memotong dengan cepat setelah mengecup kilat bibir sang suami. Karena tidak bisa membuat Chanyeol mengingat hari yang ia maksud, Baekhyun melepas rangkulannya pada leher sang suami dan merengut. "Malam ini tidak ada bonus."

Dia tersenyum kecut saat Chanyeol mencubit pipinya, menganggap ucapannya adalah main-main.

**...**

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar tidurnya dan Chanyeol dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Menelisik langit-langit kamar mereka, merengut saat dia mengingat jika ia Chanyeol bahkan sama sekali tidak mengingat Hari Pernikahan mereka yang ke 2.

Rasanya seperti ada suatu hal mengganjal yang menyesakkan hatinya. Mendorong air matanya untuk jatuh dari pelupuk. Baekhyun menutup matanya bersamaan dengan satu titik di kedua matanya yang tidak bisa ia tahan lagi. Ia menahan bagaimana dia merindukan sentuhan Chanyeol selama 2 minggu sedangkan suaminya begitu terbentur akan jadwalnya yang padat sebagai seorang yang memiliki jabatan tertinggi di perusahaan.

Sungguh, dia tidak bermaksud untuk tidak bersyukur saat sang suami bisa memberikannya materi yang terbaik serta tempat tinggal terbaik. Dia hanya merasa bahwa Chanyeol sebagai Dokter jauh lebih baik daripada dia yang sekarang.

Suaminya yang dulu akan selalu memberikan waktu walau sesibuk apapun dia dalam menangani pasien-pasiennya. Saat pulang malam, Chanyeol akan membawakannya bunga, dia menunggu dengan senyuman manis dan penampilan terbaik di ruang makan yang hangat dengan hidangan terbaik. Menyambut sang suami dengan cara terbaik yang pernah ada.

Terkadang dia merindukan suasana perumahan mereka saat di Washington, rasanya jauh lebih baik memiliki rumah yang ia rawat sendiri. Dengan aroma lembut, dia membuat rumah mereka menjadi hangat dengan sentuhan tangan indahnya. Menghiasi setiap sudut dengan hati senang luar biasa.

Berbanding terbalik saat mereka pindah ke Seoul dan membeli sebuah rumah mewah yang merupakan rekomendasi dari Ibu Chanyeol. Rumah _modern_ dengan design interior yang kurang Baekhyun sukai karena menurutnya berlebihan. Terlalu _cliche_.

Dia bukan tipe suami yang akan memprotes apapun yang suaminya putuskan untuk mereka miliki. Ia hanya lebih menyukai barang dan _design_ antik namun sederhana.

Chanyeol mengenal Baekhyun yang apa adanya dan itu membuatnya jatuh cinta. Memberikan Baekhyun semua materi yang berlebihan sama sekali tidak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Namun karena takut Baekhyun akan merasa sakit hati karena kesibukannya, Chanyeol memberikan Baekhyun hal-hal mewah yang sebenarnya tidak Baekhyun butuhkan.

Si kecil hanya tersenyum dan mencium sang suami. Mengucapkan terima kasih dengan hati bercampur aduk karena merasakan sejak mereka pindah kembali ke negara kelahiran keduanya itu, Chanyeol seperti bukan menjadi dirinya. Seperti bukan Chanyeol yang dia nikahi. Semua tali kusut itu membuat Baekhyun merasa emosinya terkuras begitu banyak hingga ia merasa lelah dan tertidur dalam keadaan wajah sembab.

**...**

"Jika ada orang yang bisa mengendalikanmu di dunia ini, maka orang itu adalah aku."

"Aku hanya memintamu untuk membantuku, jangan melebih-lebihkan."

Hani melipat kertasnya dan duduk di depan Presdir muda itu.

"Ada banyak perumpamaan untuk seorang pengembara, namun satu-satunya yang cocok denganmu adalah serigala jantan. Mungkin saja caramu terdengar begitu mulia, namun strateginya kurang perhitungan, tuan Park."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya berpendapat tentang asap yang akan muncul sebentar lagi karena api yang mulai membakar sesuatu dan yang kau hadapi kini adalah angin yang mungkin saja bisa memadamkan atau membesarkan kobaran api itu," Hani menyelipkan anak rambutnya di telinga. Dan tersenyum pada Chanyeol saat pria itu menatapnya tajam.

"Teori yang bagus, nyonya Ahn."

"Aku belajar banyak sikap alami manusia selama empat tahun di Virginia, tuan."

Mengabaikan kalimat demi kalimat yang keluar dari bibir yang berlapis lipstik merah hati itu, Chanyeol mengetukkan jemarinya di atas meja dan menghela nafas sekali.

"Berikan padaku,"

Matanya tertuju pada berkas yang Hani bawa, "ini, tuan." Dia memperhatikan Chanyeol dengan tatapan sopan, pria itu memeriksa dengan cepat dan mengangguk padanya. Meletakkan berkas dengan map coklat itu diantara arsip dan map-map lainnya.

"Hanya itu?"

"Iya, tuan."

"Serahkan Prototipe-nya setelah jam makan siang kepada sekretarisku. Aku akan pergi ke sebuah tempat hingga pukul 3 sore."

"Baik, tuan."

Chanyeol mengangguk dua kali dan menatap Hani kembali. "Kau boleh pergi."

Setelah membungkukkan tubuhnya. Kaki jenjang berbalut stoking hitam itu dengan profesional beriringan membawa tubuh proporsional Hani untuk ke luar dari ruangan tanpa banyak bicara.

Setelah memastikan pintu di tutup, Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya di dalam saku dan menggerakkan tangannya di atas papan ketik. Sesekali berdecak sebal sebelum memutuskan mendial salah satu nomor.

"Tolong jangan hubungi aku dengan sering. Atau setidaknya lakukan dua kali selama satu minggu, aku akan datang ke tempatnya secepat urusanku akan selesai dalam waktu dekat. Tolong katakan pada Somi jika dia bisa terbang ke Amerika besok, tidak... Tidak perlu menungguku, aku ada jadwal lain dalam dua minggu ke depan. Kau boleh menggunakan mobil kantor hanya dalam urusan yang menyangkut perusahaan. Ya, tentu saja. Aku mengingat di mana dia meletakkan _chip_-nya, tidak. Aku hanya ingin memeriksa ulang, ada yang harus kupastikan saat ini. _Oh_, jangan, tolong katakan pada Thomas untuk mengawasi wanita itu saat aku tidak ada."

Setelah memutuskan teleponnya, Chanyeol melirik arloji yang bertengger di pergelangannya dan segera beranjak dari kursinya. Terburu-buru memutuskan untuk pergi ke suatu tempat sebelum pulang ke rumah. Mengabaikan sebuah _paper bag _yang menggantung di depan kenop pintu ruangannya. Juga melupakan dua kertas yang dia beli diantara waktu sibuknya.

**...**

**Baekhyun POV's **

Aku mengeringkan tubuhku setelah cukup lama berendam dalam air hangat dengan _aromatherapy_ dan menenangkan pikiran. Memakai cepat _bathrobe_ lembutku saat aku mendengar suara Chanyeol dari dalam kamar kami.

Aku membuka pelan pintu kamar mandi kami yang transparan, mendapati Chanyeol yang sedang menghadap pada jendela yang menampilkan _view_ kota yang penuh kemerlap lampu. Dia sedang menerima telepon dari seseorang jadi aku memelankan langkahku, menuju meja rias dan mulai memakai serumku.

Chanyeol berbalik dan menatapku yang juga menatapnya dari kaca. Jemariku masih setia meratakan serum di wajah, menepuk-nepuknya pelan dan mengambil krim lainnya. Aku tidak menghiraukan dia yang masih terus berbicara di telepon, matanya tak pernah lepas dariku. Mengamatiku hingga membuatku salah tingkah. Bahkan dia terlihat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya saat berada di kamar kami. Aku tersenyum kecil padanya, menyadari kernyitan dahinya hingga aku membuang wajahku.

"Berikan aku contoh lain _design_-nya.. Tidak, aku tidak terlalu tertarik. Tapi kau katakan saja pada Marcus untuk menghubungiku besok pagi... Ya, tentu saja. Si sialan itu tidak pernah meneleponku, aku tidak bisa menerima alasan lemahnya.. Aku punya 15 menit sebelum dia memperbaiki kekacauannya. Ya, katakan pada Hani bahwa Prototipe-nya terlihat bagus, walaupun aku tidak yakin dengan bertemu langsung dengannya kembali. Tidak, aku berbasa-basi. Aku akan menemuinya lusa untuk membahasnya, oke, kau katakan saja padanya bahwa aku sangat sibuk. Aku tidak menerima telepon atau apapun pada kontak emailku dalam dua minggu ke depan."

Aku terus memperhatikan dia. Mata panasnya menelisikku dan tersenyum misterius. _Oh_, kenapa dia begitu tampan hingga membuatku hampir melupakan untuk bernafas. Dia mengetuk jemarinya di atas meja dan mengalihkan pandangan pada jendela, menatap langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang dan menelisik titik cahaya yang kecil di kota yang terlihat jauh di bawah.

"Aku bisa meminta cuti selama setahun jika aku ingin. Dua minggu bukan apa-apa selagi aku mendapatkan laporan secara rutin seperti yang biasa kuterima. Kumpulkan berkasnya di mejaku, jika ada suatu yang harus kutandatangani kirimkan aku telegram. Aku akan memberikan alamat. Tidak... Aku akan pergi jauh untuk beberapa saat, sudah kukatakan itu bukan urusanmu dan siapapun."

Dia mengalihkan wajahnya padaku, senyum hangat seketika menyebar di wajahnya yang tampan hingga membuat pipiku panas. Meletakkan _lip balm_-ku, aku menjilat bibirku yang terasa manis karena _lip balm,_ dia menyipitkan matanya padaku.

"Jadwalkan pertemuan itu untuk Jongin dan timnya, bilang padanya tolong kirimkan aku pesan malam ini. Bagaimana perkembangannya, dia tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk melihat itu. Katakan, aku menunggunya... _Oh_, hentikan hal yang mendebatku sekarang. Aku ada jadwal penting. Ini hari ulang tahun pernikahanku, ya, terima kasih. Aku ada kencan dengan suamiku."

Dia menatapku, senyum _sexy_ nya kembali tersungging. Aku tersedak ludahku sendiri. Apa katanya?

"Ya, Hyunsik. Aku ada kencan dengan Baekhyun. Cukup? Itu akan lebih lama karena aku memikirkan banyak hal sekaligus, tidak. Hanya katakan pada Jina untuk kerjakan proyeknya dengan benar sebelum aku benar-benar mengawasi dia. Ya, hanya itu. Dan pastikan bahwa kau mengingat seluruh pesanku sebelum aku akan menembak kepalamu." Dia menutup telepon. Membuang ponselnya ke ranjang. Matanya tak bisa lepas dariku. _Oh_, dia cukup kejam dengan pegawainya.

"Selamat malam, tuan Baekhyun."

Aku berjengit di kursiku, merasakan hawa dingin lantai yang menusuk kulitku. "Selamat malam kembali, tuan Park-ku yang selalu sibuk."

Dia berjalan ke arahku, melepas dasinya dan membuka dua kancing kemejanya. Menarik daguku dan menciumku dalam. Harum nafasnya memenuhi penciumanku. Apakah dia habis memakan permen _mint_? Mulut panasnya bermain di lidahku, menjilat dengan sensual hingga aku menggumamkan dehaman panjang.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman kami dan memutar tubuhku hingga membelakangi meja rias. Bersimpuh di depanku dan mengecup tanganku lembut.

"Selamat ulang tahun pernikahan kita yang ke 2, sayang."

Dia mengeluarkan sebuket bunga dari balik tubuhnya yang—_tunggu_, dimana dia menyimpannya?! Apakah dia baru saja mempraktekkan trik sulap?

"Maafkan aku untuk hari ini. Aku tidak bermaksud membuat _mood_mu buruk, hanya saja kupikir mengerjaimu terdengar menyenangkan." Chanyeol tertawa melihatku merengut padanya. Mengambil buket bunga, aku mendesah tak percaya. "Kau membuatku terlihat buruk."

"Maafkan aku." Dia mengambil tanganku lagi, menciumnya kembali, kali ini di sepanjang jemari hingga lenganku yang tidak tertutupi _bathrobe_, dia menggendongku dengan mudah. Mendudukkanku pada meja dan menyingkirkan barang-barangku dalam sekali sapuan tangan. Aku melotot tidak setuju padanya tapi dia tidak menjatuhkan milikku hingga aku masih bisa menolerir apa yang diperbuatnya.

Chanyeol menurunkan _bathrobe_-ku hingga bahuku terbuka bebas di depan wajahnya, dia mencium tulang selangkaku, membuatku mendongakkan kepala dan mendesah pelan.

"Kau sangat harum." Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya. Mensejajarkan wajah kami, aku mencium bibirnya lembut. Sengaja tidak menggerakkan bibirku hingga kudengar nafasnya memberat. "Selamat ulang tahun pernikahan kita yang ke dua, suamiku."

Chanyeol membuka matanya, menabrak obsidiannya yang indah dan terang ke dalam _hazel_ku, menyatukan kening kami dan menghirup ekspirasi-ku. "Terima kasih, sayang."

Aku menggigit bibir, melihat dia mengelus pipiku lembut. Ya tuhan, betapa aku merindukan semua ini!

Aku hampir menangis. Ternyata dia tidak seperti yang aku pikirkan. Aku berdosa untuk menuduhnya. Menggeleng lemah, aku memeluknya dengan seluruh perasaan yang tidak bisa aku ungkapkan. Betapa aku mencintai pria ini hingga rasanya aku tidak siap untuk kehilangan dia bahkan dalam setiap aku tidak melihat dia dalam sehari.

"Malam ini aku akan menyuruh Sana untuk mengemasi pakaian kita."

Aku mengangkat wajah, menatapnya yang memandangiku dengan senyuman lebar. "_Huh_? Kenapa?"

"Karena kita akan pergi melakukan _trip_ ke Yunani besok,"

"Untuk?"

"Berbulan madu yang kedua selama dua minggu ke depan."

Aku kehilangan suaraku untuk beberapa saat. Dewi batinku berjingkrak di atas tempat tidurnya yang tinggi, menari-nari meski aku hanya dia memandanginya. Dan tersadar saat dia menjulurkan lidahnya padaku. "Chanyeooll~"

Aku memukul keras bahu Chanyeol hingga dia mengaduh. Sedetik kemudian dia mengangkatku untuk duduk di atas ranjang kami. Sementara dia bersimpuh di depanku, aku mengalungkan kedua kakiku pada pinggangnya. Chanyeol memelukku dan menyatukan kening kami. Menciumku lembut dan dalam.

Dapat kurasakan jemarinya yang perlahan turun untuk membuka tali _bathrobe_-ku, menurunkannya hingga aku polos di depannya. "Chan," panggilku pelan. Dia berdeham sebagai jawaban tanpa menatap wajahku. "Aku menginginkannya, tapi kumohon lakukan dengan cepat. Aku ada siaran malam ini."

Chanyeol menatapku bingung. Aku mengecup bibirnya kilat hingga dia tersenyum dan mengangguk. Beranjak dan membuatku berbaring di depannya sementara dia membuka celana kerjanya. Mengeluarkan miliknya yang keras dan meraba bokongku, meremasnya kemudian menjalankan bibirnya di dadaku. "_Ah_!"

Mendesis saat dia menyingkap paha dan belahan bokongku, kemudian masuk dalam sekali sentakan hingga aku meleguh keras. Dia menatap wajahku diantara penyatuan panas kami, menarik diri dan mengubur dengan dalam. Mendesis di antara ceruk leherku hingga aku memekik.

"Sayang,"

"_Emnhh_.. perih, Yeol."

"Tahan sebentar. Kau begitu ketat. Astaga _Oh_!"

Chanyeol menjilat telingaku, meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk menangkup pipiku dan menyatukan bibir kami. Sementara aku mendesah terputus-putus karena hentakan dalamnya. "Aku mencintaimu selamanya." Ucap Chanyeol di depan bibirku dan menyambarnya sesaat aku akan membalas kalimat cintanya. Menikmati bagaimana keintiman yang begitu romantis tapi terburu-buru ini.

"_Ohh—shh"_

Aku menahan kenikmatan yang mendera tubuh bagian selatanku dengan membuat mataku menjadi berbinar, kurasakan dia mengecup kilat hidungku.

Menatap wajahku, dia kemudian menghembuskan nafas beratnya di sekitarku. "_How dare you still look innocent underneath me_?"

"_It's been a while,_ Y-yeol. _Please don't stop ah ah_"

"_As you command, my love_."

Chanyeol menghujam dalam-dalam, temponya yang membuatku panas, semua tenaganya benar tidak main-main, bahkan aku tidak dapat menemukan kompromi dari gerak pinggul _Yoda_-ku . "_Anghh_!"

Desahan yang kutahan kini tidak dapat di cegah dan keluar begitu saja dari mukutku saat Chanyeol mendiamkan miliknya jauh di dalamku, menyiksaku dengan dorongan yang mengenai titik terdalam hingga mataku memutih. Ku lirik Chanyeol dari sudut mataku, dia memasang wajah berpikir. Mengatur nafasnya saat aku merasa dia menarik diri hingga aku merasa kekosongan dalam sekejap. Menciumku dalam sementara aku menahan desahan. Sial. Ada apa dengannya?

"Baek, aku meninggalkan tiket pesawat kita di ruanganku."

"Semoga Jane belum membersihkan mejaku.."

Astaga, suamiku!

**...**

Aku mengawasi Chanyeol yang berlari ke dalam kantornya sementara aku berdiri di depan mobil kami. Setelah memutuskan untuk mengantarku ke kantorku, dia berhenti di depan kantornya dan mengambil tiket kami yang dia tinggalkan di mejanya.

Terkadang aku tidak paham mengapa Chanyeol bisa menjadi sangat pelupa dan ceroboh sedangkan dia adalah ketua tertinggi di perusahaan yang dia pimpin.

Melonggarkan syal-ku, aku dikagetkan dengan sesosok wanita dewasa yang cantik dengan tangan penuh makanan cepat saji. "Halo, apa aku boleh minta tolong?"

Aku tersentak dan menatap wajahnya dengan ramah. "_Oh_, ya. Tentu saja. Apakah itu?"

"Sebelumnya, perkenalkan. Namaku Ahn Hani. Aku bekerja dikantor ini juga. Sebenarnya aku baru saja selesai dengan _deadline_-ku, aku memutuskan untuk pulang setelah membeli makanan ini namun tiba-tiba mobilku mogok di sana saat aku baru saja berkendara sekitar 15 meter." Dia menunjuk sebuah mobil berwarna biru tua yang berada di depan sebuah restoran cepat saji _modern_. Aku mengangguk, dia manatapku canggung.

"Aku tahu ini sangat merepotkan, tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Apakah kau bisa memberikanku tumpangan? Aku akan membayar karena _rute_nya jauh."

Aku menatap Hani dan terkesiap. "Tidak perlu membayar, Hani-ssi. Tentu saja aku akan membantumu, tapi tunggulah sebentar. Aku tengah menunggu suamiku, dia akan kembali sebentar lagi dan kita akan segera pergi."

Dia mengangguk dengan sopan dan membungkuk dalam. "Terima kasih.. _Hmm_.."

"Baekhyun, namaku Baekhyun."

"_Ah_, ya. Terima kasih, Baekhyun-ssi."

Chanyeol mengagetkan kami dengan kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba di sampingku. Bisa kulihat juga wajah Hani terlihat terkejut. "Tuan Park?" dia membeo untuk sementara sebelum tersadar dan membungkuk.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk, mendekat padaku dan berbisik pelan. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Chanyeol, ini Hani. Hani-ssi, ini Chanyeol. Suamiku."

Dapat kulihat pula wajah mereka sama terkejutnya, terlebih Hani. Dia hampir menjatuhkan _cola_-nya jika saja Chanyeol tidak menahannya dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Dia membutuhkan tumpangan. Kita bisa mengantarnya, _kan_?"

Kulihat Chanyeol membuka mulutnya namun aku segera berlari ke dalam mobil, berteriak agar mereka masuk hingga semua dari kami berada di dalam. Atmosfer canggung membuatku menyalakan radio, sejenak kulirik Chanyeol yang menatapku dengan ekor matanya. Terlihat tidak setuju dengan ideku. Dan kupilih untuk mengabaikannya.

"Yeol, antarkan aku dulu ke kantor. Setelah itu antarkan Hani ke rumahnya."

Chanyeol melotot. Hani terkejut. Meski begitu, pintaku tetap Chanyeol lakukan. Terkadang aku mendengar beberapa pertanyaan Chanyeol kepada Hani mengenai tugas yang ia berikan dan dapat pula aku mendengar suara canggung Hani dan lirikan matanya padaku melalui kaca di atas _dashboard_. Hingga tidak terasa ternyata mobil kami telah terhenti di depan kantorku bekerja sebagai penyiar radio.

"Sayang, sudah sampai."

Kulihat dia menarik tanganku dan mencium bibirku tepat di depan Hani hingga wanita itu menahan nafasnya. Aku memukul perut Chanyeol hingga dia mengaduh dan segera membuka pintu mobil, berlari secepat mungkin sebelum dia dapat mengejarku seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

* * *

**DELICATE**

* * *

**BGM || Capital Letters - Hailee Steinfeld **

Aku terkesima selama kami terbang menggunakan jet pribadi Chanyeol. Merasa tersanjung dengan perlakuannya, yang tidak aku tahu kenapa dia melakukannya. "Baekhyun-ah,"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arahku, dia turun dari jet dan menyambutku dengan tangannya. Aku tersenyum padanya yang terlihat begitu tampan dengan pakaian cassual serupa saat kencan pertama kami.

"Terima kasih." Dia hampir menciumku saat seorang pria datang menyambangi kami dan menepuk bahu Chanyeol. Dia menoleh dan tersenyum kemudian, seketika membuatku merasa terasingkan dengan obrolan mereka yang tidak aku mengerti. Chanyeol menghentikannya saat satu tanganku merangkul pinggangnya, dia menatap tangan dan diriku bergantian sebelum beralih kembali pada teman baratnya.

"Kurasa aku harus pergi, Dave."

Setelah melalui perjalanan cukup jauh dengan rute yang membuat kami bisa mendapatkan pemandangan alam di sepanjang perjalanan hangat, Limosin yang membawa kami berhenti tepat di sebuah hotel dengan _vibe_ menenangkan.

Aku terus memeluk erat lengan Chanyeol hingga kami berhenti di depan sebuah _Suite_ VVIP yang Chanyeol sewa. Dia menatapku dengan senyum lembutnya dan mengecup keningku. Membuka kamar yang menjadi tempat inap kami selama beberapa hari ke depan dan masuk bersamaan.

Suatu hal yang aku suka di sini adalah saat pertama kali pintu _Suite_ di buka, kami mendapatkan pemandangan fantastis laut biru. Aku memandang dari dalam kamar kami, menegang saat merasakan dua lengan kokoh memeluk perutku dari belakang.

Merona saat nafas hangatnya menyapu tengkukku dan mengecup di sepanjang tulang selangka. Membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leherku, Chanyeol menghirup aromaku dalam hingga kudengar suaranya memenuhi ruangan. Tidak bisa di pungkiri jika aku mulai terlena.

Membalikkan tubuh, aku kemudian masuk ke dalam gendongannya dan menyatukan bibir kami. Chanyeol menggigit lidahku nakal dan kubalas dengan menghisap lidahnya hingga suara seorang pelayan mengagetkan kami.

**...**

**Author Pov's**

Setelah mengemasi barang-barang mereka dan mendapatkan tidur siang yang cukup setelah bercinta dua sesi, keduanya memilih untuk menikmati sore hari dengan berkeliling menggunakan kapal pesiar. Menikmati pemandangan laut yang luar biasa dengan bermesraan di tepi kolam renang.

Menegakkan tubuhnya yang mati rasa, Baekhyun kemudian menjatuhkan kepala di paha sang suami dengan kedua kaki yang masih berada di dalam air. Menatap pemandangan alam yang membentang di sekitar mereka dengan mulut yang terbuka. Hal itu tidak luput dari pandangan Chanyeol.

Pria dengan tubuh kekar itu menunduk untuk mendaratkan ciuman singkat pada pipi putih suaminya yang menggemaskan, kemudian mendapatkan cubitan cinta di pahanya. Mereka tertawa bersama. Menatap satu sama lain sementara Baekhyun kembali membenarkan posisinya, menghadap sang suami, Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya dan menunjuk dua kali sebelum Chanyeol menyatukan bibir mereka.

Bibir halus itu memang candu terbesar Chanyeol selain bagian lain dari tubuh sintal Baekhyun. Dan untungnya para pengunjung di sini mengabaikan bagaimana intimnya pasangan itu. Mereka hampir saja bercinta di sana jika saja Baekhyun tidak lebih dulu menghentikan aksi Chanyeol yang ingin melepaskan _t-shirt_ tipis yang ia kenakan.

"Berapa malam kita di sini?" tanya Baekhyun setelah mereka memutuskan untuk memesan makanan di dalam restoran yang berada di kapal itu. Menerima dengan senyuman ramah pesanan mereka dan mulai memakannya dengan saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Aku bertanya, aku membencimu."

Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusak surai setengah kering Baekhyun hingga si kecil berdecak kesal. "Dua minggu, sayang."

"Kenapa lama sekali, Yeol? Pekerjaanmu tidak bisa di tinggalkan begitu saja. Bagaimanapun juga semua orang membutuhkanmu."

"Begitupun kau."

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya yang tengah meneliti _steak_ yang tengah ia potong. "Bukankah begitu?"

"Kita saling membutuhkan." Chanyeol terkekeh dan menerima suapan _steak_ yang Baekhyun sodorkan padanya. "Ya, kau benar."

Mereka kembali melanjutkan makan dengan selingan candaan hingga godaan yang membuat Baekhyun merona malu.

Keduanya baru beranjak setelah membeli dua kaleng _cola_ dan berjalan tanpa alas kaki menyisiri kapal dan berbincang ringan.

"Mr. Park?"

Keduanya menoleh pada sumber suara dan mendapati seorang pria berwajah kebaratan bertubuh hampir sama dengan Chanyeol sedang menatap berbinar pada Presdir _ Interprises _itu.

"Mr. Gilbert.."

Mereka berjabat tangan dan tertawa. "Senang bertemu anda di sini. Bagaimana kabar anda?"

"Saya baik. Bagaimana dengan anda?"

"Sangat bagus... _Ah_, siapakah dia?"

Chanyeol beralih pada Baekhyun yang menatap mereka canggung, dan tersenyum kecil saat pria bermata hijau melemparkan senyum padanya.

"_Oh_. maafkan aku, sayang. Ini rekan bisnisku dari Yunani, Robert Gilbert. Mr. Gil, ini Park Baekhyun. Suamiku."

"Hai, senang bertemu denganmu." Mr. Gil menjabat tangan Baekhyun dan terkesima. "Senang bertemu dengan anda juga, Mr. Gil."

"_Oh_, bagaimana seharusnya saya memanggil anda? Mr. Park juga? Atau Mrs. Park?"

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar guyonannya. Sedang Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apa kalian..."

"Trip _honeymoon_ kedua." Potong Chanyeol, Baekhyun merona sedangkan Mr. Gil yang senang mengolok semakin memasang wajah untuk menggoda suami pemalu rekan bisnisnya itu. "Saya turut bahagia untuk kalian. Tapi saya harus pergi sekarang." Ia melirik arlojinya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Sampai jumpa, Mr. Park's."

Sepeninggalan Mr. Gilbert, Baekhyun kembali memeluk leher Chanyeol dan mereka kembali berciuman. Baekhyun dapat merasakan jemari Chanyeol yang perlahan menyusup di antara baju tipisnya dan menggelitiki si kecil dengan pelan hingga Baekhyun tertawa dan melepaskan bibir mereka. "Kau nakal."

**...**

**BGM || Like I'm Gonna Lose You - Megan Trainor ft John Legend ||**

Selama dua minggu berada di Yunani, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun banyak melakukan berbagai hal setelah sekian lama tidak menikmati waktu lebih banyak seperti saat mereka masih tinggal di Negri Paman Sam dahulu.

Pada hari kedua, mereka mengunjungi _Resort_ dan bermain Ski. Pulang malam dan berjalan jauh di sekitar kota yang sepi dan berciuman di sepanjang perjalanan, mengabaikan _driver_ mereka yang terus tersenyum malu.

Di hari ketiga, Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol untuk menemaninya mewarnai rambut di sebuah salon. Setelah menunggu selama empat jam untuk sang suami manis mendapatkan rambut _blonde_, mereka pulang berjalan kaki ke _suite_ dan menikmati malam dengan bulan purnama di atas mereka dengan berbagi es krim. Menikmati cerita tentang astronomi yang sekarang Chanyeol gemari, sesekali terkesiap karena penggambaran sang suami tentang sebuah bintang besar yang memiliki teman hidup di sepanjang hayatnya. Namanya Sirius A, memiliki Sirius B sebagai teman hidup sebagaimana Chanyeol mengumpamakan keduanya adalah mereka.

Tepat saat seminggu keduanya berada di sana. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menyewa sebuah mobil dan membawa Baekhyun pergi berjalan-jalan ke pantai terpencil. Chanyeol selalu memastikan odometernya menampilkan jarak mil tepat dan menghela nafas. Memerhatikan wajah kelelahan Baekhyun yang terlelap karena jauhnya perjalanan yang di tempuh keduanya hingga tiba di sebuah daerah yang begitu indah namun hanya diisi oleh beberapa warga lokal yang terlihat melakukan aktivitas masing-masing di depan rumah kayu mereka yang bercat warna-warni.

Keduanya menghabiskan dua jam untuk bermain di bibir pantai dan menyewa sebuah penginapan yang terbuat dari kayu yang menambah kesan tenang dan hangat, tertidur dengan pulas hingga pagi tiba.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka berada di negri peradaban dunia itu dan pagi hari yang tidak seperti biasa, para penghuni hotel terlihat lebih ramai berbincang mengenai peringatan gempa yang di siarkan oleh sebuah stasiun televisi nasional, tayangan di lobi hotel tersebut sontak membuat Chanyeol panik saat pertama kali mendengarnya. Namun saat Baekhyun memberitahu tentang perkembangan bahwa potensinya perlahan menurun, pria itu menjadi sedikit tenang.

Selalu bersenandung saat membuka mata, keduanya menatap satu sama lain. _Hazel_ keduanya yang mirip menandakan mereka adalah belahan jiwa satu sama lain. Fakta bahwa mereka merasa kian sempurna setelah melewati banyak hal bersama menambah sederet rasa menggelitik di perut.

Baekhyun yang tengah mengemasi pakaian mereka kini berdiri di depan pintu, memegang ponselnya dan merekam kamar _suite _yang menjadi tempat inap mereka selama dua minggu sementara Chanyeol mengamati di sisi lemari.

"Sayang," dia mendengar dehaman Baekhyun yang masih menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya hingga Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Baekhyun menoleh padanya dan memasang wajah bersalah. "Ada apa, Chan?"

Dia melihat si tinggi berjalan ke arahnya dan mendekapnya dengan erat. Merasakan bagaimana dalamnya perasaan itu untuknya dan kegusaran yang tidak Baekhyun ketahui.

"Terima kasih untuk selama ini selalu berada di sisiku, mulai kita berjuang bersama dari nol hingga menjadi aku dan kau yang sekarang. Aku sangat menghargai segala kerja kerasmu untukku dan pengabdianmu padaku dalam kurun waktu dua tahun lebih, aku mencintaimu dengan segenap perasaanku. Aku mencintaimu bagaikan aku siap kehilanganmu kapan saja karena kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi esok hari."

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Merasa bingung dengan ucapan Chanyeol. "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

Chanyeol menggenggam kedua tangannya dan menciumnya lembut. Menatap Baekhyun dalam dan mengelus pipinya. "Aku bermimpi kau berada di dalam genggamanku. Dengan kemerlap, aku tidak mengerti. Pikiranku kacau saat aku melihatmu, kau menggapaiku dan mengatakan jangan meinggalkanku. Nyatanya kau pergi dariku, aku mengejarmu tapi aku bahkan kehilangan siluetmu. Aku tidak mengerti, Baek. Itu membuatku begitu merasa bahwa mimpi ini sangat bermakna, membuatku harus mencintaimu seperti aku siap kehilanganmu setiap saat."

Baekhyun menatapnya bagai dia sedang menyambungkan dengan berita gempar pagi ini. Namun tangannya menangkup kedua sisi wajah Chanyeol dan membuat pria itu hingga mereka menyatukan kening keduanya. Menatap ke dalam mata masing-masing sementara angin kencang masuk menyingkap tirai jendela mereka.

"Chanyeol, kau tidak sepenuhnya salah. Karena akupun begitu dalam mencintaimu. Aku berjanji untuk selalu berada di sisimu, dan jika suatu saat aku berjuang sendiri untuk mempertahankan cinta kita, aku akan melakukannya. Aku akan melakukannya hingga aku kembali menggenggammu seperti saat ini.." Dia menunjukkan genggaman tangan mereka dan terkikik saat Chanyeol dengan wajah bengisnya tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangan dari dirinya.

"Kau tahu.. Aku mencintaimu tanpa syarat, tidak tahu sampai kapan. Kau selalu bisa mencuri hatiku."

"Baek," harum nafasnya selalu menjadi yang Baekhyun suka. Maka dengan senang hati dia menghirup ekspirasinya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. "Yeol.." si kecil balas memanggil. "Izinkan aku bercinta denganmu."

Melonggarkan kalungan tangan di leher sang suami, Baekhyun menatapnya dengan wajah tersipu. "Aku milikmu, dan selamanya akan begitu."

Tubuh kecil itu ia baringkan dengan lembut, mencium bibirnya kembali sebelum Baekhyun menahan dada Chanyeol hingga mereka bertatapan. "Berjanjilah untuk melakukannya dengan lembut."

Chanyeol tersenyum tampan dan mengecup keningnya, "tentu saja, _sweetheart_." Jemari besar Chanyeol mulai beraksi membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja putih Baekhyun. Melepaskannya dengan lembut, selagi menatap si kecil yang mengangkat tubuhnya agar kemejanya dapat lepas dari tubuh, Chanyeol mengecup rahangnya hingga dia meleguh.

Mengulum buah dada berisi Baekhyun dengan lembut hingga Baekhyun mendesis karena sensasi yang membuatnya serasa melayang di angkasa. Chanyeol tampak senang dengan hasil karyanya di sepanjang tubuh putih itu, kembali ia sasap bekas cintanya semalam hingga bekas yang mulai memudar kini menjadi lebih gelap lagi warnanya.

Sedikit meringis, Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya hingga tangan kokoh Chanyeol tiba menangkup kedua belah bokong gemuknya. Remasan yang lembut membuat Baekhyun lagi-lagi mengeluarkan suara leguhan mematikan bagi Chanyeol.

Pria itu menjalankan ciuman kupu-kupu di sepanjang jemari hingga lengan kurus Baekhyun. Meninggalkan bekas di lengannya hingga Baekhyun berpikir tidak akan mengenakan lengan pendek saat keluar rumah.

"Aku akan menyentuhmu, izinkan itu terjadi."

Chanyeol melepas kulumannnya di puncak merah dada Baekhyun dan berbaring di samping si kecil. Seperti biasa, tubuh sintal itu dengan gesit segera berada di atas tubuhnya. Jemarinya menuntun Chanyeol untuk mengangkat kedua tangannya hingga kaos sang suami terlepas.

Chanyeol membawa dua telapak tangannya untuk memangku kepala sementara matanya mengawasi gerak gerik Baekhyun yang perlahan menurunkan celana katunnya hingga menyisakan celana dalam hitam kesukaan Chanyeol. Dia mendesah halus saat Baekhyun mulai membuka _zipper_ celananya, menurunkan jeans birunya hingga keluar dari kaki jenjangnya dan meraba paha Chanyeol yang ditumbuhi bulu-bulu halus hingga mereka berdiri.

Baekhyun menyeringai dan membuka kain terakhir di tubuh Chanyeol, sikapnya membuat Chanyeol menutup mata tidak habis pikir. Mendesis saat Baekhyun semakin beraksi dengan menaiki tubuhnya dan memberikan hal yang sama pada tubuh Chanyeol seperti yang biasa suami telinga perinya lakukan terhadap tubuhnya.

Titik tertentu memerah keunguan, kesejatiannya terasa hangat digenggaman tangan halus Baekhyun. Selalu merasa nyaman bukan main dengan kehangatannya yang hampir setiap hari Chanyeol rasakan jika mereka tidak sibuk dengan karir masing-masing.

Dengan sigap, dua tangan keduanya saling melepaskan pakaian masing-masing. Bercumbu dan meleguh. Sementara Chanyeol membuat posisinya untuk tidak menyakiti Baekhyun, si kecil bergerak merangkak ke bawah, memutari Chanyeol dan berhenti tepat di depan kesejatian sang suami. Baekhyun mengecup pelan puncuk yang mengeluarkan precum dan menjilatnya, membuat Chanyeol mendesis dan menutup matanya.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata dan memasukkan benda keras yang panjang dan besar itu ke dalam mulut hangatnya, melilitkan lidahnya memutar di batang yang berada di dalam mulutnya dan memaju mundurkan kepala. Chanyeol bergetar karenanya, tidak mau mengulur waktu, dia menyentuh dagu Baekhyun hingga kepalanya terangkat. Wajah sayu itu membuat Chanyeol berdesir.

"Naiklah ke atas dan diamlah di bawahku."

Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan tatapannya, beranjak dengan merangkak di samping Chanyeol dan berbaring. Chanyeol tersenyum dan menyentuh kulit halus Baekhyun dan mengecupnya di sepanjang dada hingga pinggul. Mengelus milik Baekhyun yang telah menegang dan memasukkannya semua ke dalam mulut panasnya. Baekhyun mendongak dengan kepala tersentak. Menghembuskan nafasnya yang terputus saat Chanyeol melajukan kepalanya dengan cepat. Datang dengan cepat hingga Chanyeol terkekeh padanya.

Menarik nafasnya baik-baik, Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol agar dia mengukung dirinya. Menyatukan kejantanan mereka dan bergerak lembut hingga keduanya menggeram tertahan. "C-chan..."

Chanyeol beranjak untuk mengambil _lube_ dan mengoleskannya pada kejantanannya dan mengangkat pinggul Baekhyun tinggi-tinggi, memperhatikan bagaimana siapnya si kecil untuknya. Tanpa banyak bicara dia segera menyapa, menyatukan diri dengan lembut dan perlahan bergerak. Menikmati Baekhyun yang sangat sensual di bawahnya, mereka berpelukan saat Chanyeol membuat keduanya menjadi duduk dengan Baekhyun yang berada di atasnya.

Gelapnya ruangan menambah kesan romantis, terlebih saat Chanyeol terus menjalankan bibirnya untuk mengecup di sepanjang bahu indah Baekhyun sementara dia terus menghentak dari bawah. Membiarkan si kecil memeluknya erat dengan pasrah dan merona merah saat pendapatkan pelepasan melegakan.

Chanyeol membaringkan dirinya dan Baekhyun yang masih menikmati pasca klimaks di atas tubuhnya, pelukannya semakin kencang saat Chanyeol menarik diri dan mengubur diri sedetik kemudian. Menghujam keras-keras hingga suara intim terdengar di segala penjuru kamar _suite_. Terus berbagi kehangatan hingga pukul menunjukkan peringatan bahwa mereka harus segera membersihkan diri dan bersiap diri berkemas untuk pergi ke bandara sebelum ketinggalan penerbangan.

**...**

Dahulu saat pertama kali mereka menikmati pasar malam yang dibuka di Bucheon, kota asal Baekhyun, mereka berdua begitu bersemangat.

Mereka menaiki bus dan berjalan kaki sambil sesekali melakukan lomba lari dan tertawa saat Baekhyun selalu berhasil mengalahkan Chanyeol yang nyatanya tidak tahan berlari dengan jauh.

Selama berada di dalam pasar malam yang ramai, keduanya tak pernah melepaskan genggaman tangan. Bermain banyak wahana, hingga makan hingga perut kenyang.

Dan satu lagi yang Chanyeol tidak habis pikir adalah Baekhyun yang selalu beruntung hingga setiap permainan yang mereka coba, dia selalu mendapatkan hadiah.

Baekhyun yang merasa luar biasa senang menantang Chanyeol untuk mendapatkan sebuah beruang besar berwarna cokelat saat mereka tiba di _stand_ mesin boneka.

Chanyeol menerima tantangannya dengan syarat tidak membatasi berapa kali ia mencoba dan jika mendapatkan bonekanya, ia akan mendapatkan ciuman di pipinya.

Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah mengangguk. Terus melayangkan ejekan saat Chanyeol dengan tekadnya tidak pernah menyerah meski kini adalah koin ke 14 nya. Nyatanya di saat Chanyeol mulai ingin menyerah, suara mesin mengejutkan keduanya hingga boneka yang Baekhyun tantang untuk ia dapatkan kini benar-benar keluar dari mesin itu.

Berjingkrak, Baekhyun mengambil bonekanya dan mencium pipi Chanyeol kilat kemudian berlari meninggalkan pria yang sedang membeku di tempatnya itu.

"Ini adalah anak kita, Chanyeola."

Chanyeol kehabisan kata-kata akan Baekhyun.

**...**

"Kau ingin dasi yang mana?" Baekhyun berteriak dari dalam kamar, "_Pierre Cardin _yang biru muda." Chanyeol membalas tak kalah kencang dari dalam kamar mandi.

Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan aktivitas memilih dasi yang cocok untuk sang suami dan meletakkannya tepat di atas kemeja yang ia letakkan di atas tempat tidur mereka untuk dikenakan oleh si tampan dan tinggi hari ini.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Baekhyun menoleh dan membuang wajah lagi karena malu saat melihat tubuh sempurna sang suami memenuhi matanya. Chanyeol berjalan menuju meja rias, mengambil _deodorant spray_ dan memakainya. Baekhyun masih setia merapikan selimut di atas ranjang yang memang pada dasarnya sudah rapi.

Harum maskulin Chanyeol memenuhi penciuman Baekhyun hingga wajahnya memerah kembali. Chanyeol yang kala itu mengamatinya dengan senyuman menyebalkan berdiri di depannya. Masih dengan bawahan yang terlilit handuk putih hingga Baekhyun mendongak dan melotot padanya. "Apa?"

"Tolong pakaikan aku pakaian."

"Kau punya tangan, Park." Baekhyun mencoba terlihat malas namun Chanyeol menarik tangannya hingga dia berdiri di hadapan si raksasa. Chanyeol mengacungkan sebuah celana dalam merk _Calvin Klein_ berwarna abu-abu tepat di hadapan wajah Baekhyun. Tentu saja si kecil terkejut hingga membelalakkan mata, tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli.

Dia membuka handuknya hingga menampilkan tubuh polos tanpa apapun dengan suatu yang besar terkulai lemas. Baekhyun memberi isyarat agar Chanyeol mengangkat satu kaki. Memakaikan celana dalam tanpa memandang tubuh Chanyeol dan melanjutkan memakaikan kemeja putihnya, kali ini menatap wajah tampan di hadapannya.

Kemudian celana dasarnya yang sempurna di kaki jenjang itu hingga pada bagian memakaikan dasi, Baekhyun sedikit menjinjit hingga wajah keduanya berjarak hanya beberapa senti. Chanyeol terkekeh melihat wajah bersungguh-sungguh Baekhyun dan mencium kilat hidung mancungnya hingga si kecil merengut.

"Aku sangat menyukai dasi ini."

"_Ah_, dasi keberuntunganmu." Tambah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ya. Dasi yang kupakai saat melamarmu."

* * *

**DELICATE**

* * *

Banyak bunga yang Baekhyun tanam di depan teras rumah mereka menjadikan kediaman itu semakin asri meski semakin lama terasa makin dingin.

Cuaca panas sama sekali tidak membawa hawa sejuk sama sekali meski terkadang Baekhyun mencoba memperbaiki keadaan yang terlanjur ketir.

Kesibukan Chanyeol yang awalnya Baekhyun maklumi kini makin menjadi tidak masuk akal. Dia kerap menerima kabar bahwa suaminya bersikap arogan terhadap bawahannya hingga tidak ada yang berani menyikapinya sebagai pendispiplinan diri karena ia jelas mendidik dengan begitu keras hingga terasa memuakkan.

Makin hari, ranjang mereka makin jarang berdenyit. Makin hari, makin terasa jarak diantara keduanya bagai kaca dingin. Makin lama dia kian menyadari bahwa kaca pelapis dinding cinta tanpa syarat mereka runtuh entah tanpa sebab.

Baekhyun hanya tidak paham bagaimana Chanyeol terlalu stress dengan segala macam masalah yang ia hadapi di kantor hingga ia bisa menjadi sangat tertekan dan bersalah saat melihat Baekhyun yang ceria kini menjadi semakin kurus. Paha berisinya semakin hari kian mengecil, pipi bulatnya kian tirua sementara matanya selalu terlihat tidak ada cahaya seperti dahulu.

Bahkan Chanyeol tidak sempat memperhatikan betapa menyediakannya Baekhyun setelah satu tahun mereka saling bersikap kurang terbuka hanya karena masalah adopsi anak yang tidak bisa Baekhyun pikirkan karena kesibukan keduanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Nyatanya dia mendapatkan maaf yang tidak di terima oleh sang suami. Singkatnya Chanyeol mungkin merasa kecewa karena Baekhyun selalu menunda mereka untuk mendapatkan seorang anak yang menjadi pelengkap kebahagiaan mereka.

Chanyeol hanya tidak ingin mendapatkan seorang bayi, dia ingin mengadopsi seorang anak yang berumur di atas 10 tahun sementara Baekhyun menginginkan bayi dan berhenti bekerja sebagai penyiar radio untuk membuka toko tanaman, nyatanya itu adalah sebuah kesalahan di mata Chanyeol yang tidak Baekhyun mengerti kenapa.

* * *

**DELICATE**

* * *

**BGM || The Moment I Knew - Taylor Swift ||**

Suasana kediaman Park terlihat ramai. Pelataran rumah penuh dengan mobil berbagai jenis, di sepanjang jalan terhampar karpet merah dengan taburan mawar, lilin-lilin merah dalam kaca menghiasi setiap sudut ruangan megah yang dihias dengan segala nuansa merah dan coklat.

Musik lembut mengalun dari piringan hitam, sementara Baekhyun berdiri di depan ruangan. Mengabaikan para tamu undangan yang menatapnya heran, menoleh ke berbagai penjuru. Mengidarkan pandangannya menyapu seisi ruangan hanya untuk mencari seorang yang dia tunggu.

Dengan senyum yang masih bertengger di wajah manis nan lelahnya, Baekhyun membaur pada sekumpulan teman-teman lamanya. Berbincang berbagai hal namun mengabaikan pertanyaan mengenai di mana keberadaan sang suami sekarang.

Beberapa orang bertanya tentang bagaimana kabarnya dan dimana keberadaan Chanyeol. Beberapa orang lain juga tampak hanya datang dan menikmati pesta tanpa sambutan itu. Menelan kejanggalan mereka dan mengangguk saat Baekhyun berkata bahwa dia menunggu Chanyeol yang akan datang.

"Baekhyun," si manis dengan pakain formalnya yang mengagumkan menoleh ke sumber suara. Mendapati teman lamanya yang menatap dia dengan kagum.

"_Oh, hey. _Sehun.."

Pria yang dia sebut sebagai Sehun tersebut memberinya senyuman tak kalah mematikan. Membuat Baekhyun harus menurunkan tatapan matanya agar tidak terpesona dengan ketampanannya yang tidak manusiawi. Lain Baekhyun, lain pula Sehun. Dia terlihat lebih leluasa menatap kemegahan pesta pernikahan ke 3 kedua temannya itu.

"Kau terlihat luar biasa, seperti yang biasa terlihat." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil menanggapinya.

Mengalihkan pandangan pada Baekhyun yang terdiam menitik tumpukan matanya pada tiang megah rumahnya, Sehun menepuk bahu kecil itu. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya," Baekhyun menjawab cepat dengan kernyitan di dahi.

Kumohon jangan seperti orang lain untuk menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Di mana Chanyeol hyung?"

Menghela nafas pelan, Baekhyun mengerjap lembut.

"Belum datang."

"Belum datang?"

_Apa kau bercanda? _

"Natal kali ini bintang terlihat sangat terang," Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan saat mendapati Baekhyun yang merasa tidak nyaman. Keduanya menatap ke arah jendela besar yang terbuka, meneliti langit gelap bertabur bintang yang entah mengapa terasa begitu kabur bagi Baekhyun.

"Ya, tentu saja. Bukankah senantiasa akan seperti itu?"

"Aku berharap demikian, namun nyatanya tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini. Terlebih manusia dan segala "

"Maaf mengganggu, tuan Baekhyun. Tuan Oh." Keduanya mengalihkan atensi pada seorang Maid di rumah itu. Wanita setengah baya itu tersenyum kikuk di pandangi dengan heran oleh sang manjikan dan pria dewasa yang memiliki shape wajah luar biasa.

"Ya. Ada apa, Suah-ssi?"

"Ada telepon dari tuan Chanyeol, tuan."

Baekhyun merasa seperti mereka mengetahui ada yang tidak beres. Mereka mengikutinya menuju kamar mandi, menerima telepon dari Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun,"

Suara yang ia rindukan terdengar begitu asing menyebut namanya. "Chan,"

"Maafkan aku, aku tak datang."

Berusaha tegar dan melepaskan pegangan erat dari wastafel, Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap pantulan diri di cermin.

Tersenyum kecil, meratapi luka di hatinya yang perlahan mulai terbuka. Mangasihani betapa menyedihkan dirinya yang bermegah diri dan segala penjuru rumah namun orang yang ingin ia beri kesan justru tidak datang.

"Maafkan aku juga." Dia tidak tahu kenapa kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja. Sementara sambungan telepon perlahan terputus, suara Chanyeol yang hanya dua patah kata tadi membekukan hati Baekhyun.

Menelisik betapa sempurnanya bentuk wajahnya yang penuh dengan air mata, Baekhyun tertawa kecil sebelum menghapus semuanya dalam satu kali usapan kasar tangannya yang penuh dengan air dingin.

"Baekhyun, apa yang terjadi? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Suara teman-temannya dan juga teman-teman Chanyeol dapat ia dengar. Berusaha membuat dirinya tidak kacau dan merasa lebih baik tanpa riasan, Baekhyun memilih melangkah keluar menemui orang-orang setelah memperbaiki penampilan.

"Ada apa dengan Chanyeol?"

Menarik nafas pelan. Baekhyun dengan perasaan tenggelam menjawab, "Dia bilang dia akan datang."

* * *

**DELICATE**

* * *

Suatu hal yang Chanyeol tidak sadari bahwa dialah yang telah membuat Baekhyun merasa hampa. Perasaan dilema tanpa sebab Chanyeol menjadikannya mulai bertindak irasional sampai-sampai suatu hari dia mengucapkan kata terkutuk kepada Baekhyun hanya karena sebuah kesalahan kecil yang Baekhyun lakukan.

"Mari bercerai"

Menjadi kalimat yang selalu menghantui Baekhyun dan akan selalu menjadi kalimat yang paling ia benci melebihi apapun.

Chanyeol menceraikan Baekhyun dengan begitu mudah bagai membalikkan telapak tangan hanya karena si kecil meminta izin padanya untuk membawa bayi temannya ke rumah mereka selama beberapa hari dikarenakan temannya yang akan sangat sibuk mengurus wisuda keduanya.

Dan Chanyeol dengan kekesalan mendarah daging melontarkan kata-kata dingin yang seketika membekukan hati Baekhyun.

Dan dalam kurun waktu sebulan, Chanyeol berhasil menggugat Baekhyun sementara hak waris rumah mereka di dapatkan oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan wajah tanpa menyesal segera berbalik dan pergi menjauh. Dimana dia berpikir itu adalah hari terakhirnya bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

**...**

Sehun meletakkan dua gelas coklat buatannya di meja. Mengambil bantal dan duduk mengamati Baekhyun yang terlihat diam.

"Sehun," Belum sempat Sehun memanggil nama lelaki yang terlihat seperti tidak hidup itu. Baekhyun telah lebih dulu menyebut namanya.

"Ada apa, _hm_?" Pria itu mempersempit jarak. Menyelipkan anak rambut Baekhyun ke belakang telinganya dan menatap lembut wajah feminim yang tak lagi seterang biasanya.

"Tolong peluk aku."

Sehun menghentikan tangannya. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan cinta. "Aku di sini. Untukmu." Kemudian dia membawa tubuh bergetar itu ke dalam pelukannya. Cukup lama hingga Sehun bisa merasakan bajunya basah dan dada yang tadi naik turun tidak terkendali kini mulai dapat bernafas secara teratur.

Melepaskan pelukan mereka, Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan mengamati wajah hangat Sehun. Tanpa terasa satu tetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Mendorong Sehun untuk segera menghapus jejaknya. Dan mengecup kedua mata Baekhyun yang terpejam tanpa ada penolakan dari sang empu.

"Katakan padaku jika membutuhkanku. Aku disini untuk menyingkirkan kehampaan itu. Aku selalu disini untukmu."

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Menatap Sehun dengan mata yang menggenang air jernih di pelupuknya. "Benarkah?"

Sehun menggapai wajah cantik itu dan membelainya dengan ibu jari. "Ya."

"Jika aku meminta sesuatu darimu, apakah kau memberinya padaku?"

"Apa itu?"

* * *

**DELICATE**

* * *

Baekhyun menjalani hari-harinya dengan tenang. Dia tetap dengan rutinitas seperti biasa, bekerja, pulang larut, menanam bunga dan hal yang bisa ia lakukan lainnya kecuali mengenang mantan suaminya.

Namun sepertinya hari ini dia tidak begitu beruntung. Dia yang berniat untuk menarik uangnya di ATM terdekat kini harus menahan langkah kedua kakinya yang perlahan menjadi kaku. Memperhatikan interaksi dua orang yang menjadi tanda tanya paling besar dalam benaknya.

Baekhyun tersenyum saat menyadari dia tetap menjadi Baekhyun yang baik meski segala kesakitan yang di torehkan Chanyeol tanpa sebab membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang gemar diam dan memendap segala jenis emosinya.

"Dia pergi mengambil hatiku yang tidak mungkin aku minta kembali,"

Melihat kilas hidupnya sekarang. Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum.

"Lihatlah, aku telah mekar dengan cantik. Meski jika aku berserakan di atas lantai. Aku tetap akan membiarkanmu melangkah pada jalan yang dipenuhi dengan bunga." Dia tersenyum pada pria yang tengah mengandeng tangan seorang wanita itu. _Ah tentu saja._ Wanita yang ia tolong malam itu, wanita yang mereka berikan tumpangan. Bawahan Chanyeol. Wanita yang ternyata merebut Chanyeol darinya, atau Chanyeol yang memberikan hati padanya?

_Oh_, berapa lama mereka bermain di belakangnya? Mungkin saja interaksi keduanya telah terjadi jauh sebelum Baekhyun menyadari bahwa suaminya pulang dengan wajah semrawut itu dikarenakan wanita itu yang juga memporak-porandakan dirinya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut dan membalik diri. Dengan perlahan berjalan menjauh dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari bibirnya. Tidak menyadari jika pria itu menatap sendu dari jauh ke arahnya,

"Meski nanti musim dingin datang. Aku tetap penuh dengan aroma musim semi. Cinta yang terus-menerus dan tak berubah. Entah milik siapa."

* * *

**DELICATE**

* * *

Sore itu hujan deras mengguyur kota Seoul. Menyebabkan jalanan licin dan udara kian menusuk hingga tulang.

Sementara Chanyeol masih sibuk berkutat dengan layar laptopnya, mengamati grafik perusahaannya yang semakin hari kian menurun. Suara pintu yang di ketuk pelan membuat dia berdecak kesal dan merendahkan layar laptopnya. "Masuk."

Seoeang wanita masuk ke dalam ruangan sang Presdir dengan gaya anggunnya seperti biasa, duduk di kursi berhadapan dengan Chanyeol hingga pria itu mengernyit terganggu.

"Ada apa, Hani." Itu tidak terdengar seperti pertanyaan, Hani menyunggingkan senyum kecil dan melipat kakinya. "Aku membawa berita gembira,"

"Bagus. Silakan katakan sekarang."

"Aku hamil."

Chanyeol menghentikan kedua jemarinya yang melaju di atas tuts laptopnya dan menatap Hani tidak percaya. "Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku hamil."

Chanyeol mendengus keras dan tertawa remeh. Dia berpikir akan mendapatkan berita baik bagi perusahaan, nyatanya ia terasa di sambar petir. Dan tentu saja bingung bukan main. Pasalnya, selama satu tahun dia menjalin hubungan diam-diamnya bersama Hani di belakang Baekhyun, tidak pernah Chanyeol berani melakukan lebih dari sekedar foreplay.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu dan keluarlah dari ruanganku sekarang juga, nona Ahn."

"Kau harus menikahiku."

"Itu bukan anakku. Aku tidak pernah menyentuhmu. Baekhyun sudah tidak ada, dan aku tidak membutuhkan apapun lagi."

Hani memajukan tubuhnya dan menarik tangan Chanyeol. Meletakkannya di wajahnya dan tersenyum lembut. "Sekarang kau menyentuhku."

Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dengan kilat. Berdiri dan beranjak menuju kaca besar yang menampilkan view kota. Wajahnya terlihat tidak habis pikir.

"Aku tidak bermaksud kasar. Aku tahu bahwa kau bukan wanita seperti itu, itu sebabnya aku mendekatimu dengan niat agar aku bisa mendapatkan anak darimu untukku dan Baekhyun. Nyatanya kini sekarang dia tidak di sisiku, lalu apa gunanya jika kau di sini?"

"Aku tidak tahu alasan kenapa kau menceraikannya dan mencampakkanku yang akan mengandung anak kalian secara diam-diam. Namun nyatanya itulah kau, si brengsek yang suka berlaku sesukanya hingga menghancurkan banyak hati. Mungkin Baekhyun memang telah pergi, tapi aku tidak. Atau bisa saja sebaliknya. Dan aku memang tidak mengandung anakmu, nyatanya itu membuatku sadar bahwa aku tidak lebih dari sekedar puzzle yang ingin kau curi lalu kau gagalkan sendiri dengan sikapmu. Kau hanya ingin mengambil sepenggal diriku dan menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun bahkan di saat kau dengan kasarnya berucap padanya bahwa kalian tidak akan mengadopsi bayi. Tapi kau berpikir akan membuatku hamil anakmu, nyatanya kau hanya menghancurkan hatiku juga Baekhyun tanpa kau sadari."

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, Hani. Tutup mulutmu dan pergi dari sini sekarang juga sebelum—"

"Sebelum?" Hani terlebih dahulu memotong sebelum Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Wanita itu berdiri dari duduknya dengan tangan di lipat, berjalan mendekat ke arah Chanyeol hingga keduanya berhadapan. Chanyeol menatapnya berapi-api sedang sang wanita menatapnya dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Aku bukan wanita murahan sebelum kau datang dan menawarkan masalah hidupmu untuk kumengerti lalu aku dengan kemurahan hatiku membantumu begitu saja tanpa berpikir bagaimana perasaan suamimu saat itu yang membuatku terlihat bagai pelacur bahkan di saat aku berjanji untuk memberikan kalian kebahagiaan itu sedang aku hanya menerima imbalan berupa uang," Hani maju selangkah. Matanya yang tajam berkilat, menyalurkan emosinya pada pria brengsek di hadapannya kini.

"Kau mau tahu kenapa aku begitu marah kini?"

Chanyeol menutup matanya dan membuang nafasnya kasar. "Hentikan, Hani. Semuanya tidak ada artinya jika membahasnya sekarang."

"Oh ya? Tunggu saja itu akan berlaku kebalikannya padamu sebelum kau mencabut kata-katamu."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padamu. Hani, aku tidak memaksamu untuk mengandung anakku, aku hanya bertanya waktu itu. Dan kau bisa pergi sekarang jika kau tidak ingin melakukannya karena orang yang ingin kubahagiakan-pun juga sudah pergi."

"Kau begitu kusut, Chanyeol. Kau kacau. Kau memutuskan semua ikatan hanya karena sebuah hal yang tidak pas, aku tahu rasanya. Aku seorang lesbian. Aku mengetahui bagaimana susahnya kaum sepertiku, kau, dan dia untuk mempunyai keturunan. Aku memang bukan malaikat, tapi aku mencoba membantu. Kau dan dia menginginkan anak. Hanya terdesak waktu, dan kau menceraikannya begitu saja?"

"Hani, kumohon. Hentikan. Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat."

"Dan aku merasa bahwa aku adalah jalang meski aku belum pernah tidur denganmu dan kau meyakinkan bahwa kita akan mendapatkan anak selama dua tahun, untuk Baekhyun. Nyatanya kau adalah pembohong besar!"

_PLAK!_

Hani tersenyum di balik rambutnya yang menutupi wajah. Terkikik geli saat berhasil membuat Chanyeol tersulut dengan kilas balik kenyataan kisah cintanya yang tragis di tangannya sendiri.

"Apa alasanmu menceraikan dia?"

"Dan apa alasanmu untuk berhak tau?"

"Aku akan menghapuskan hubungan karma kalian. Mungkin aku adalah lembar baru yang kau butuhkan dalam hidupmu ke depannya setelah kau meminta maaf pada Baekhyun."

"Kenapa begitu?"

Hani melipat tangannya dan mendengus sekali. "Kau akan tahu alasanku nanti."

Dengan geram, Chanyeol meninju lemari jatinya hingga sela jemarinya berdarah. Dan Hani tidak perlu repot-repot untuk peduli padanya, tentu saja.

"Satu yang harus kau ingat. Kau juga harus melihat penderitaan dia, bukan hanya meratapi betapa sialnya kau sekarang. Kau hanya tidak menyadari betapa brengseknya dirimu, sajangnim. Permisi. Selamat sore."

**...**

Selama perjalanan pulang dari kantor menuju apartemennya, Chanyeol merasakan ada sebuah benda besar tak kasat mata mendesak di ulu hatinya. Membuat nafasnya menjadi lebih berat hingga ia harus merasa untuk berdiam diri dan menenangkan diri.

Mobilnya terhenti tepat di depan sebuah bar klasik bergaya khas China. Setelah memastikan mobilnya terkunci dengan aman, pria itu melangkah menuju sebuah meja yang berada di luar bar dan memasan minuman alkohol lokal.

Percakapannya dengan Hani yang berputar dan penuh tohokan terlebih pada dirinya membuat Chanyeol menutup mata dan memijat pelipis.

Dia juga baru menyadari bahwa di kepalanya terdapat cukup banyak uban karena terlalu banyak pikiran. Dan Chanyeol juga tidak akan menyadari betapa serasa ingin pecah kepalanya saat memikirkan empat hingga lima hal sekaligus dalam lima menit, belum lagi dirinya yang kurang bisa mengurus kebutuhannya sendiri. Kesibukannya membuatnya tidak sempat barang hanya untuk mengantar cucian ke tempat laundry dan melupakan untuk menggosok kemejanya.

Sementara menunggu pesanannya datang, Chanyeol menerina beberapa pesan teks dari pegawainya dan memilih untuk memeriksanya pikirannya jernih.

Jauh dari ekspetasinya, Chanyeol menelisik pertengkarannya dengan Hani tadi sore. Dia menginginkan seorang anak yang cukup besar, Baekhyun menginginkan seorang bayi dan Hani tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun akan mewujudkan keinginan Chanyeol yang ingin memiliki anak secara biologis. Pada point utamanya sebenarnya sama namun Chanyeol tidak paham dengan dirinya sendiri yang terlalu konyol saat itu.

Chanyeol memutar mata pada pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanannya setelah sekian lama, mengintip dari celah pintu, dia bisa melihat keadaan bar yang begitu ramai di dalam. Chanyeol mengangguk dan meneguk minumannya. Rasa manis dan panas seketika menyapa tengkorakannya hingga ia menutup mata dan merasakan mati rasa pada lidahnya.

Suara dentuman keras dari persimpangan yang terhubung dengan stasiun bis membuat Chanyeol membuka matanya dengan lebar. Pria itu mengedarkan matanya dan menemukan sebuah mobil yang mulai terbakar karena menabrak salah satu tiang listrik.

Kobaran api membuat cahaya yang menerangi sekitarnya hingga Chanyeol dapat melihat dengan jelas plat mobil itu. "Hani?!"

**...**

Dia memikirkan Baekhyun.

Terjaga di malam hari dengan mata yang tidak pernah ingin tertutup. Merasakan bahwa dia sudah melakukan kesalahan terbesar di dalam hidupnya. Menghancurkan segalanya.

Chanyeol berdiri di sisi ranjangnya, menatap kepulan asap teh hijau yang ia buat dan tersenyum kecut.

Bagaimana keadaannya setelah ia hancurkan hatinya? Apakah dia masih tinggal di rumah mereka?

Juga merasa bingung mengapa sampai sekarang Baekhyun tidak bertanya atau menyelidiki kenapa dia bisa berubah begitu jauh dari pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Baekhyun menerima bahwa ia jarang pulang.

Baekhyun terlihat biasa saja saat ia mabuk dan pulang larut.

Baekhyun terlihat biasa saja saat ia tidak datang ke acara ulang tahun pernikahan mereka sedangkan dia sedang bermesraan dengan Hani saat itu.

Dan Baekhyun terlihat biasa saja saat ia menceraikannya.

Harusnya Chanyeol merasa tenang dengan Baekhyun yang tergolong mudah di lenyapkan, melihat betapa sempurna rencananya. Menyertakan alasan di benaknya mengenai ia yang ingin melenyapkan Baekhyun tanpa sebab.

Namun ada satu yang nengganjal di hatinya mengenai Baekhyun.

Mengapa?

Mengapa ia tidak banyak berekspresi? Mengapa ia tidak menentang Chanyeol? Mengapa ia tidak mencoba mencari informasi?

Hembusan angin malam yang kencang menyebabkan tersingkapnya tirai putih kamarnya yang dingin.

"_Chanyeol? Ada apa sayang? Apa yang terjadi?_"

Suara lembut Baekhyun bermain di benaknya. Suara bingkai foto Hani jatuh begitu saja dari atas meja nakas.

Chanyeol menatap foto yang tergeletak di lantai itu dengan perasaan tak menentu. Merasa bahwa dia menyebabkan banyak kedukaan bagi setiap orang. Dia menghilangkan nyawa Hani, dia juga menghilangkan senyuman dari wajah Baekhyun. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya yang panas.

"Aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus."

* * *

**DELICATE**

* * *

**BGM || Highway Don't Care - Tim McGraw and Taylor Swift ||**

Baekhyun menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya, membiarkan rambut pirangnya tergerai terbawa arus angin. Tidak menyadari bahwa dia sekarang melaju begitu kencang. Tidak berusaha memikirkan apa yang salah pada dirinya dan terfokus dengan tujuan akhirnya.

Jemari lentik itu terulur untuk mengalakan radio hingga _country song _terdengar.

Dia tersenyum lembut dan menatap ke luar jendela, menikmati gersang dan liarnya kota Texas hingga ia merasa terlahir kembali. Merasakan getaran di saku skinny jeans-nya, Baekhyun merogoh dengan santai dan menjawab dengan senyuman lebar kemudian. "_Whats up_"

"Kau di mana, Baek?"

"Di luar, aku mencari _Pizza_ untuk makan siang kita. Dan membeli beberapa buah untuk pesta nanti sore, ada apa, Hun?"

"Oh, aku pikir kau akan menemui Liam. Dia mengatakan padaku jika memori yang kau butuhkan berada di rumahnya,"

"Mungkin aku akan ke sana nanti malam. Aku akan berbelanja sekarang, apa kau ingin menitip sesuatu?"

"Hanya _cola_, mungkin kurasa _Cinnamon Bread_ terdengar bagus."

"Oke, sampai jumpa di rumah."

"Sampai nanti."

Setelah menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah restoran khas Mexico di pinggir jalan, Baekhyun merubah haluan menu makan siang mereka dengan _Taco_ dan terkikik saat Sehun memberi pesan teks berisikan cibirannya.

Sembari menunggu pesanannya siap, Baekhyun duduk termenung di tepi jendela. Menatap hamparan rumput kering dan merasakan sapuan angin musim panas yang terasa hangat menyapa kulit wajahnya. Tersenyum kecil saat ia mengingat mantan suaminya yang mungkin saat ini sedang kedinginan di dalam selimut, sungguh ia merindukannya. Tapi di dalam benaknya, mungkin saja Chanyeol bahkan tidak pernah ingin memikirkan dirinya jauh lagi merindukan.

**...**

"Tuan Park, irigasi di desanya rusak. Air tidak bisa masuk selain dari jalan itu, sedangkan ladang kita tengah kekeringan."

"Kenapa? Kenapa tidak coba datangkan Helikopter dan menyiram dari atas?" Membenarkan jasnya dan mengernyit tak habis pikir. Chanyeol menegapkan tubuhnya hingga condong ke depan.

"Akan memakan waktu yang banyak dan tenaga yang lebih dari kemampuan buruh kita, tuan."

"Bagaimana bisa tidak mampu? Kau pikir untuk apa aku menggaji mereka jika bekerja saja tidak bisa?"

"Bukan seperti itu, tuan.."

"Kau berspekulasi tentang suatu hal yang lebih buruk?"

"Biaya operasi untuk menggerakkan alat-alat membutuhkan biaya lebih besar. Anggaran yang di sediakan perusahaan tidak mencapai target untuk menyewa lebih banyak tenaga kerja dan alatnya tidak akan cukup untuk mencakup lahan berhektar-hektar."

Dia menyerahkan ceknya. "Pergi."

Chanyeol tidak tahu bahwa itu uang terakhirnya. Permasalahan secara bertubi-tubi menyambanginya. Setelah kena tipu dan harus membayar hutang yang tidak di ajukannya. Orang-orang terus mendesaknya hingga Chanyeol merasa ingin memecahkan kepalanya.

Menutup mata dan memijat pelipisnya, Chanyeol menyodorkan cek tadi sekali lagi, kali ini dengan tenang hingga ia terlihat lebih meyeramkan bagi pegawai kepercayaannya itu. Maka sebelum membuat sang Presdir meledak, wanita dengan kucir kuda itu segera meninggalkan ruangan setelah membungkuk dalam.

Tepat setelah wanita itu keluar dari ruangan, kembali ruangannya di ketuk hingga Chanyeol yang sedang menetralkan emosinya menjengit tak suka. Namun di tahan.

"Mohon maaf mengganggu waktu anda, tuan. Ada yang ingin mencari anda di luar."

"Ya. Suruh masuk setelah 5 menit. Kau, silahkan keluar."

"Permisi tuan Park."

Setelah pertemuan mendadak yang hampir membuat kepalanya pecah, kini Chanyeol duduk di kursi di dalam ruangannya yang hening dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dalam lipatan tangan.

Para investor ingin menarik saham mereka, sahamnya yang lain juga anjlok satu-satunya adalah saham amazon miliknya yang naik sebanyak 12% hari ini.

Mengecek aplikasi trading lainnya dan melihat di rilisnya sebuah beruta besar yang memengaruhi pasar saham. Satu yang selalu para tender hindari adalah membuka trade saat sebuah berita besar dirilis, hal tersebut akan membuat harga saham mereka anjlok hingga jauh dari mendapatkan profit yang berkali lipat, mereka malah kehilangan saham yang baru saja mereka beli dan tawarkan yang nyatanya terjual dengan harga yang bisa hingga 70% di bawah dari modal saat membeli saham.

Chanyeol menghela nafas dalam dan memijat pelipisnya. "_Fuck_."

Dia selalu membenci situasi yang runyam.

* * *

**DELICATE**

* * *

Menjadi kuat adalah keharusan sedangkan berjuang menghadapi badai adalah pilihan.

Sementara setiap orang di kotanya berbondong-bondong untuk mengayakan diri dan terus berkarya, Chanyeol merupakan satu diantara beberapa orang yang merencanakan berbagai strategi untuk memajukan perusahaan yang dipimpinnya.

Bergerak dalam bidang manufaktur, perusahaan berbasis teknologi modern itu mendapatkan predikat sebagai salah satu perusahaan swasta berbasis internasional. Berbagai pegawai dari berbagai negara bekerja di bidang penting dalam perusahaan mereka.

Menciptakan produk-produk yang merajai pasar produksi dari seluruh dunia.

Sementara prosesnya yang tidak bisa di bilang sebentar, Chanyeol juga bekerja sangat keras untuk menjadi pemimpin yang baik dan tegas menggantikan ayahnya yang berjuang hingga akhir hayat di perusahaan itu.

Chanyeol merupakan pribadi yang tangguh dan seorang yang pekerja keras, dia tidak segan menghabiskan waktunya untuk mencoba dan mencoba. Belajar dan belajar. Hingga ia pandai dan tetap terus membuka buku-bukunya.

Beberapa hal yang membuat Baekhyun jatuh cinta padanya adalah sifatnya yang konsisten, bertanggung jawab dan tulus. Suaranya seksi, gaya berpakaiannya maskulin, pembawaan dirinya sangat baik.

Suatu hal yang berbanding terbalik saat-saat dimana hubungan tali pernikahan mereka perlahan merenggang dan retak.

Menyisakan Baekhyun dengan kaki seribu berlari keluar dari belenggu sementara Chanyeol yang patah kaki mencoba mengejar dan meminta maaf.

**...**

Alam semesta senantiasa berputar, semuanya dapat berubah pada masanya. Begitu pula kedudukan, tahta, dan kehidupan seseorang.

Selama kurun waktu satu tahun, Chanyeol merasakan bahwa alam semesta begitu mengutuknya hingga dari harta yang berlimpah menyanjungnya hingga ia terhempas dan jatuh begitu dalam.

Chanyeol kehilangan apartemennya, mendapati perusahaannya yang hancur dalam sekejap karena bangkrut dan di tipu oleh banyak pihak. Seluruh anggota keluarganya meninggal dalam insiden tenggelamnya kapal pesiar yang mereka tumpangi di teluk Jepang.

Perlahan tapi pasti. Semuanya setimpal pada masanya.

Dia menimbang bagaimana ia bisa menjadi sangat kejam bagi seorang yang menganggapnya sebagai hidup dan matinya sementara dia juga sadar bahwa orang tersebut merupakan belahan jiwanya?

Dia tidak pernah bisa menirukan cara bicara Chanyeol yang penuh nada mengalun dengan artikulasi yang sempurna. Tapi suara manjanya yang mendayu dalam memanggil namanya adalah yang begitu pria itu rindukan.

Chanyeol benar benar tidak memiliki apapun hingga ia harus mencari pekerjaan di siang hari hingga malam dan tidur di pelantaran rumah kosong hingga ia dikira seorang tunawisma.

Dengan sepatu yang koyak dan baju yang lusuh, Chanyeol mencoba membenarkan jaketnya yang koyak dengan sebatang benang tanpa jarum. Menjahit dengan seadanya hingga ia pikir akan mengurangi sedikir lubang besar pada lengan jaketnya.

Menghela nafas pelan, Chanyeol memeriksa sakunya dan menemukan beberapa lembar uang kertas juga koin. Berjalan dengan pikiran tenang menuju sebuah minimarket 24 jam untuk membeli sebungkus ramen instan.

"T-tuan Park? Bukankah anda tuan Park Chanyeol?"

Mendengus. Chanyeol mengabaikan pertanyaan terkejut wanita kasir yang merupakan mantan pegawainya dahulu yang ia pecat karena melalukan penggelapan dana perusahaan.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan anda, tuan? Mengapa anda menjadi seperti ini?"

Setelah mengambil kembaliannya dari tangan wanita itu, Chanyeol berhenti dan menatapnya. "Lalu, kau? Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?"

Menurunkan pandangannya ke bawah, wanita itu membungkam mulut sebelum membungkukkan badan. Chanyeol beranjak dari sana secepatnya setelah ia selesai memakan ramennya.

Kembali menyusuri kota yang dingin dan jalanan yang tidak peduli, Chanyeol mengingat perkataan Baekhyun padanya saat mereka masih baik-baik saja.

Si kecil akan menggenggam kedua tangannya dan mengatakan, "_Jalan raya takkan mengusap air matamu. Jalan raya tak membutuhkanmu di sini. Jalan raya tak peduli apakah kau kan pulang. Tapi aku peduli. Bila kau merasa tidak ada satupun yang peduli padamu, kembalilah ke rumah kita, aku adalah orang yang pertama dan yang terakhir dari apapun di dunia ini yang peduli padamu_."

Entah apa yang membuat Chanyeol dengan perasaan hampa berjalan menelusuri jalanan sepi kota hingga menjelang pagi, berhenti di depan gerbang sebuah rumah megah yang terlihat hampa. Chanyeol menyadari bahwa semuanya bukan karena Baekhyun yang mengecewakan, tapi dia yang berubah.

Rumah yang mereka tempati dulu selama tiga tahun terlihat sepi, seperti tidak berpenghuni. Seluruh lampu mati kecuali terasnya yang ia lihat sangat terang benderang.

Chanyeol menggapai besi dingin pagar rumah mereka yang kini menjadi hak milik Baekhyun. Merasakan betapa dinginnya bahkan pagar rumahnya dulu yang terasa hangat karena cinta Baekhyun.

Mengusakkan wajah kumuhnya diantara celah-celahnya. Tidak menyadari dua orang pemuda sedang menatapnya iba, memberikannya uang tanpa sepatah kata dan pergi dengan menyisakan luka mendalam bagi Chanyeol.

"Aku berdiri disini, mereka memberiku uang, bukan, bukan itu yang kubutuhkan, aku hanya mencoba mengais sisa pengabdianku untuk memohon maaf darimu. Namun nyatanya kau telah pergi," dia tertawa ketir. Entah kenapa air matanya terlalu susah untuk turun, matanya bagaikan beku. Tidak berkedip dan terus menatap lurus. Chanyeol perlahan beringsut. Merangkul dua lututnya dan memeluk tubuhnya erat. Melindungi dirinya dari dinginnya udara yang menusuk diantara pakaian kumuhnya.

"Mereka menganggapku pengemis.."

Chanyeol menutup matanya bersamaan dengan setitik air yang turun dari matanya.

* * *

**DELICATE**

* * *

**BGM || Slow Dancing in The Dark - Joji ||**

Chanyeol terbangun di tempat asal dia terlelap. Tubuh penuh lukanya ia regangkan hingga dibentuk udara dingin tiba menyapa tulangnya hingga Chanyeol mendengus pelan.

Mendongak menatap gerbang rumah megahnya dahulu, ia mengernyit saat menemukan gembok tua yang terbuka. Tidak seperti semalam yang terkunci sangat erat. Terheran-heran pria itu memastikan bahwa pandangannya bukan hanya khayalan pagi semata.

Nyatanya benda itu nyata dan terasa begitu dingin di tangannya, berbeda dengan mimpi gelap penuh keresahan dengan dirinya yang meringkuk namun bertubuh penuh peluh.

Perlahan Chanyeol mulai berani membuka gerbang rumah mereka dengan pelan. Mengunci kembali tanpa memikirkan bagaimana dia bisa membukanya karena tidak meniliku kunci.

Beberapa hari terakhir pikiran Chanyeol begitu berkecamuk. Tak pernah ia merasa sehancur ini _mood_nya, biasa itu hanya akan berlangsung selama beberapa jam hingga akhirnya dia akan kembali seperti semula setelah melihat Baekhyun di rumah mereka. Dia akan datang dan memeluk tubuh kecil yang lincah di dapur itu, dengan tersenyum menyaksikan bagimana tangan lentiknya menyajikan makanan enak dan berkualitas untuk sang suami tercinta.

Dan Chanyeol tanpa sadar menggenggam pinggiran kursinya erat. Merasa bodoh dengan perasaannya yang tiba-tiba berdesir saat memikirkan tentang sang mantan suami. Seharusnya ia melupakannya, seharusnya dia membiarkan perasaannya semakin menguap, seharusnya ia memikirkan Hani yang kini menjadi satu-satunya orang yang berhak ia pikirkan sekarang.

Namun tidak, dia tidak bisa berhenti untuk menghapus semua pikiran tak lurusnya. Ia tidak berusaha melenyapkan Baekhyun dari pikirannya seperti bagaimana usaha dia untuk menghapus jejak Baekhyun dari setiap pandangan matanya.

* * *

**DELICATE**

* * *

Rumah mereka masih sama. Bingkai foto hingga patung-patung koleksi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bergeser sejengkalpun dari tempat asal seperti awal dia meninggalkan rumah mereka.

Yang berbeda hanyalah bunga-bunga di dalam vas yang melayu dan mati. Chanyeol mengecek setiap sudut rumah dan mendapati setiap ruangan yang sama sekali tidak terkunci. Diantara kamar-kamar yang terbuka dengan angin dingin pagi yang menusuk kulit, Chanyeol berjalan lambat-lambat menuju kamar tidur mereka dulu.

Kamar itu adalah satu-satunya ruangan yang tertutup pintunya diantara pintu lain yang terbuka.

Memutar kenop pintu yang lama tidak ia sentuh, Chanyeol mendorong pelan pintu kamar mereka dengan lengannya dan mendapati suasana persis saat dia meninggalkan kamar ini.

Yang berbeda adalah kehampaan yang kini mulai Chanyeol rasakan masuk ke relung hatinya. Segenap rasa menggelitik menyergap Chanyeol hingga dia menutup mata dan merasakan betapa hampanya dia.

Tangan-tangannya yang pucat mengusap bingkai foto mereka yang berada di nakas, menghilangkan debu yang hinggap hingga ia bisa merasakan air matanya perlahan turun ke pipinya.

Sebuah perasaan tak menentu yang membuat Chanyeol kehilangan kekuatan adalah saat ia menemukan sebuah diary biru muda yang ia ketahui adalah milik Baekhyun.

Mungkin dia mulai merasakan bahwa dia begitu hampa. Dia merusak segalanya, dan dia layak mendapatkan hari ini dan esok hari serta hari lainnya yang selalu penuh dengan kehampaan.

Jemari Chanyeol mengusap permukaan diary yang tercantum nama Baekhyun dengan marga aslinya. Membukanya hingga lembar pertengahan. Mengamati catatan tangan dari isi hati sang suami yang selalu ia tidak abaikan.

**...**

_**Byun Baekhyun Diary's**_

_' Seoul, 2 Februari 2016 _

_Hari ini aku bertemu dengan pria tertampan selama hidupku. _

_Dia mungkin tidak pernah tau bahwa suara tawanya terdengar begitu menyenangkan bagiku. _

_Dan tidak tahu bahwa selama aku menceritakan suasana hangat rumahku saat natal tiba dan tidak menyukai pembahasan masa lalu._

_Anehnya, dia membuatku nyaman dengan kisah kakaknya yang ceria dan selalu menghiburnya._

_Hal itu mengingatkanku pada kakak yang kumiliki dua tahun yang lalu, sayangnya dia pergi meninggalkanku ke Surga hingga menyisakanku yang kesepian._

_Untungnya aku bertemu dia, seorang yang bisa membuatku tertawa untuk dua kali dalam satu jam sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu melantunkan satu tawa paksa dalam kurun waktu setahun. '_

—

_' Seoul, 19 April 2016_

_Chanyeol, bisakah kau bernyanyi untukku? _

_Aku sangat sedih sekarang... _

_Aku berharap kau juga merasakan betapa hampa dan sendirinya aku kini...'_

Chanyeol tahu itu merupakan tulusan lama mantan suaminya. Dia mengingat saat itu ia pernah kehilangan salah satu orang yang paling berarti baginya. Kakaknya yang meninggal, seumpamanya rumah bagi jiwa Baekhyun.

Anehnya dia merasakan bahwa dia harus melakukannya hingga belah bibir keringnya terbuka dan mulai melantunkan nyanyian dengan lirik yang dalam.

Yang juga merupakan kondisinya saat ini.

"_The place where we always go to have a cup of coffee_

_I'm here alone today_

_The note of our first day is still there_

_The image is my distant memory_

_Somehow looked really good_

_I become afraid of my current image_

_Where loneliness has stopped at that time_

_Even though I've walked on other streets_

_Even when I turn around and come in a distance, it's always in its place_

_No one here would even know that I'm alone_

_It's quiet as if it's someone didn't exist (at all)_

_Our memories of the packed bus_

_Conking out where everything has stopped_

_And you're still in my memory, should I become depressed_

_The image is my distant memory_

_Somehow looked really good_

_The image is my distant memory_

_Somehow looked really good_

_Even though I've walked on other streets_

_Even when I turn around and come in a distance, it's always in its place_

_No one here would even know that I'm alone_

_It's quiet as if it's someone didn't exist"_

Merasakan air matanya yang berbondong-bondong jatuh dari kelopak matanya. Chanyeol membuka lembar lain.

—

_' Seoul, 5 Mei 2016_

_Hari itu aku sangat senang mendengar kabar suamiku pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya. _

_Chanyeol dilantik menjadi kepala presiden di perusahaan menggantikan posisi ayahnya. _

_Apa lagi kado terindahku selain melihat ia begitu bahagia saat itu?_

_Nyatanya. Semua ini merupakan awal dari kisah yang hanya aku tidak tahu. '_

Mengernyit bingung. Chanyeol berasa memahami kalimat yang Baekhyun tuliskan. Perlahan ingatan tentang dia yang mengajukan permintaan kepada Hani tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun menyergap dirinya. Mungkin dia salah mengira atau salah berspekulasi.

Mungkin ada dua kemungkinan diantaranya Baekhyun yany bersandiwara seakan dia tidak tahu tapi dia tahu atau hanya menerka karena perubahan suaminya.

Menggeleng pelan. Chanyeol berusaha membuang jauh dugaan buruknya dan membuka lembaran lainnya. Melangkaui banyak halaman hingga terpaku pada set bagian yang membuat detak jantungnya terasa pindah ke mulut.

—

_' Seoul, 25 Desember 2018_

_Ulang tahun pernikahan pertama dia datang membawa mawar biru kesukaan ku._

_Ulang tahun pernikahan kedua dia datang membawakan kue dari tempat favoriteku._

_Namun tahun ini, dia datang membawakan kehampaan._

_Dunia ku menjadi abu abu._

_Bagaikan ditatapi ribuan mata, setiap sudut ruangan mentertawakanku._

_"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Baekhyun ?"_

_Kata kata itu terus berputar putar bagaikan kaset yang kusut, sekusut hati ku._

_Saat aku mencoba merangkai kembali serpihan hatiku menjadi satu, dan dia menghempaskannya lagi ke dasar jurang. _

_Duniaku menjadi gelap. Cahaya tak pernah ada saat api tidak membakarku. _

_Aku tahu dia dimana, tapi aku bahkan tak sanggup untuk menghentikannya._

_"Aku mencintaimu selamanya". Semua pria selalu menggunakan itu._

_Dia bilang dia akan mencintaiku tanpa syarat, namun sekarang kata kata itu tak ada gunanya._

_Bagaikan ditarik kedalam lubang hitam, malam ini aku tau, aku telah kehilangannya. '_

—

_' Seoul, __Januari__ 2019_

_Aku ingat saat kau mengibaratkan bunga-bungaku sebagai refleksi diriku yang senantiasa kau rawat. _

_Mengetahui fakta bahwa kau mencintaiku tanpa syarat membuatku bergetar dengan banyak hal yang tidak bisa aku ucapkan dengan kata-kata._

_Dahulu kita selalu membeli bunga di tempat yang sama. Sebelum kau menemukan tempat baru dan mulai melupakan kenangan yang telah terjalin selama bertahun. _

_Dahulu kau menjajalkan kaki di atas tanah dengan bangga dan menggendongku di atas pundakmu, membisikkan kalimat menyebalkan hanya untuk mendengarku mengomel hingga kau tertawa dan aku ikut tertawa._

_Suara tawamu yang tidak pernah lagi ku dengar sejak beberapa waktu begitu membuatku terenyuh saat diriku memutar kilas balik tengang aku yang menjadi alasanmu untuk terus bahagia saat itu. _

_Namun kini kuibaratkan diriku sebagai bunga di tepi jalan. Kelopakku bertaburan mengiringi langkahmu di atas karpet merah dengan wanita itu, menginjakku bersamaan hingga aku hancur. '_

—

' _Seoul, Maret 2019_

_Satu hari kau bilang kau mencintaiku, akan melakukan apapun untukku. Dan dihari kemudian kata-kata itu bagaikan ketakutan yang kau rasakan padahal kau bilang hujan adalah favoritmu. _

_Aku mulai mencintaimu ketika kau menunjukkan perasaanmu untukku. Aku percaya setiap kata yang kau katakan padaku. Aku benar benar bahagia bersamamu dan aku berpikir bahwa kau adalah orang yang tepat. _

_Tapi kau berubah. Kau berhenti meletakkan effort pada ku. Kau mulai memberikan excuses dan tanpa sadar kau menyakiti diriku. _

_Aku bagaikan badut bodoh yang menunggu pesan dan teleponmu, padahal aku tau bahwa tepat dimalam kau tidak datang, aku telah kehilangan dirimu. _

_Mungkin aku telah kehilanganmu semenjak kita pindah. Namun aku selalu menepis setiap bisikan jahat yang berkeliaran tidak mungkin begitukan ?_

_Ternyata aku salah._

_Aku salah besar._

_Dihari perceraian kita, aku harap kau berbalik dan mengatakan bahwa tidak mengingkan semua ini terjadi. Dan aku akan dengan mudah memaafkan semua kesalahanmu. Namun kau tidak melakukannya._

_Aku mungkin akan bertemu dengan jutaan orang diluar sana, tapi takkan ada yang bisa mengambil tempatmu. Angan akan memilikimu kembali yang memberikan aku kehidupan dan kehadiranmu yang telah membawa ke dunia lain._

_Aku tau kau mungkin sekarang telah tertawa bahagia bersamanya, bahkan mungkin kau telah melupakanku mengingat kau langsung menemukan penggantiku. __Mungkin kalian sudah memiliki bayi, seperti apa yang kau angan-angankan selama ini._

_Maafkan aku Chanyeol._

_Mungkin jika saja saat itu aku mendengarmu dan mengikuti semua perkataanmu, hal ini tidak akan pernah terjadi._

_Jika aku dapat __ter__lahir kembali, aku ingin jatuh cinta lagi denganmu. Aku ingin menciummu lagi. Aku ingin merasakan kehangatan tubuhmu lagi. Aku ingin menangis bersamamu lagi. Aku ingin menunggu pesan dan teleponmu lagi. Aku ingin menjadi bagian puzzle di dalam hidupmu lagi__, mengisi setiap detiknya agar kau selalu tersenyum. Aku ingin memulai semua dari awal._

_Aku bisa saja menerima kenyataan bahwa kau hilang selamanya dan aku gagal mempertahankan pernikahan kita. __Bisakah__ aku berharap bahwa semua ini hanya mimpi. Dan ketika aku bangun,__ kau berada disampingku._

_Aku membeci diriku sendiri karena telah kehilangmu._

_Chanyeol._

_Suamiku._

_Aku masih mencintaimu.'_

Chanyeol menutup buku diary itu dengan cepat dan melemparnya hingga terpental jauh ke bawah meja rias Baekhyun. Berusaha menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu karena sesak. Air matanya tanpa dia pedulikan turun begitu saja dengan begitu deras.

Bagai di hujam ribuan pisau kecil yang tajam tepat di hatinya, Chanyeol menangis menggugu dengan kepala tertunduk dalam.

Merasakan bahwa dia benar-benar putus asa oleh jalan yang ia pilih sendiri.

Tanpa sepatah kata, Chanyeol mengangkat kepala, menegakkan tubuh dan menghela nafas panjang. Menumpuk ambisi dalam dirinya untuk memperbaiki segalanya.

_**...**_

Selama dua hari menetap di rumah lama mereka, kondisi Chanyeol kian membaik meski hatinya tetap merana. Wajahnya tak banyak berekspresi.

Dia menemukan arti terbesar dalam hidup saat dia merasa kembali terbangun secara spiritual dan menemukan jati dirinya yang lama menghilang.

Chanyeol mengangkat selang cukup tinggi, menyiram bunga-bunga di halaman rumah yang bermekaran. Dan tersenyum kecil.

Bunga-bunga mawar dengan kelopaknya yang rapuh mengingatkan Chanyeol akan Baekhyun dengan segala perumpamaan diri yang ia buat.

Baekhyun berkata dia adalah bunga-bunga itu. Yang bisa saja di agungkan maupun di injak di karpet merah tempat Chanyeol berpijak. Dia merasa bahwa kiasan itu benar.

Suasana hening di kediamannya membuat Chanyeol melantunkan lagu-lagu berlirik sedih dengan nada ceria. Dia terlihat baik-baik saja saat ini. Tidak seperti hatinya.

"C-chan.."

Seperti mendengar suara lembut seorang yang kini amat ia rindukan, Chanyeol menggeleng pelan dan tertawa kecil. Berpikir bahwa ia berhalusinasi. Namun nyatanya siluet mungil dengan wajah bercahaya di bawah sinar matahari membuat Chanyeol menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Baekhyun?"

Sosok di depannya tersenyum kecil. Terkesan kekanakan dan angelic hingga membuat darah Chanyeol berdesir. Melirik pada beberapa tas di bawah kaki si mungil, Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Apakah Baekhyun hanya berlibur? Itu artinya dia dengan sangat lancang masuk ke rumah Baekhyun dan mengemasi seluruh kekacauan yang ada.

Memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, Baekhyun mendengus kecil melihat Chanyeol dengan wajah fluffy yang manis. "Hai, lama tidak bertemu.."

Seakan di petir di siang bolong, tubuh Chanyeol bereaksi kaku hingga memicu tawa menyenangkan Baekhyun menyapa gendang telinganya yang seperti telah lama menuli. "Hey..." hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari bibirnya sesaat menatap bagaimana cara Baekhyun berpakaian hingga dia terlihat beratus kali lebih mengagumkan.

Si kecil menggeser tubuh, mengulurkan tangan untuk mematikan tombol merah di atas mesin air hingga selang yang Chanyeol masih pegang kini terasa ringan. "Mau masuk bersama?"

**...**

Bagaikan mendapatkan pelangi di tengah badai hidupnya. Chanyeol bisa merasakan bahwa dirinya kini menjadi lebih hidup dari sebelumnya.

Wajah kosongnya kini mulai terisi dengan berbagai ekspresi saat ia berhadapan hingga mengingat segala hal yang mengangkut Byun Baekhyun. Mantan suaminya.

Interaksi keduanya memang tak lagi semanis dulu ketika masih menjalin rumah tangga, tak juga sedingin saat rumah tangga mereka berada di ambang kehancuran. Keduanya bersikap bagai mereka masih berada pada masa remaja, dimana mereka baru saja melakukan pendekatan dan Chanyeol mengingatkan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang dahulu ketika masa-masa yang mereka habiskan bersama sebelum menikah.

Chanyeol tinggal di rumah mereka yang menjadi hak milik Baekhyun tanpa ada niat pergi lagi seperti sebelumnya. Dia merasakan nafasnya yang mulai stabil, tidurnya yang begitu berkualitas hingga hari-hari yang penuh dengan bunga yang bermekaran.

Baekhyun selalu menjadi sosok yang Chanyeol kenal sebagai orang terbaik yang ia pernah temui di dunia ini. Dan dia berhasil mendapatkannya, atau setidaknya pernah dan akan dalam proses ke dua.

Dalam sehari-hari, Baekhyun akan pulang larut seperti biasa dari masa mereka menetap di Seoul kembali setelah pindah dari Washington.

Dia akan membawakan acara dimana dia adalah talkative, pembaca naskah berdasarkan kisah nyata yang di kirimkan para pendengar stasiunnya tanpa di batasi. Baekhyun sangat berbakat dalam bidang bahasa dan komunikasi. Kemampuannya dalam membawa diri menjadikannya sebagai aktivis sosial yang cukup terkenal di Washington dahulu.

Berbagai halpun juga perlahan kembali seperti awal walau tak sama, Baekhyun selalu menemani Chanyeol untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan baru hingga mengantarkan makan siang kepada sang mantan suami yang kini bekerja sebagai pekerja bangunan.

Dia menjajal hidup susah dengan suka cita, mengingat lembar ijazah dan arsip dirinya yang lenyap saat apartemen tempatnya bernaung mengalami kebakaran hebat saat itu. Bukan makanan mahal, tapi kotak bakal berisi bento kesukaan Chanyeol yang selalu Baekhyun masakkan untuknya dan mereka nikmati bersama saat Baekhyun berkunjung ke rumah sakit tempat Chanyeol bekerja dulu.

Meski banyak yang berubah dan terasa janggal. Chanyeol tetap menikmati hidupnya yang tanpa kejelasan dan status. Tinggal bersama di satu atap dengan ruang tidur terpisah bersama sang mantan suami yang pernah ia buat hancur.

Tidak terasa waktu terus berlalu. Kini waktu telah memasuki 3 bulan sejak mereka tinggal bersama kembali meski tidak ada hal lebih.

Terkadang Baekhyun bisa meminta ditemani untuk menonton film komedi romantis yang merupakan agenda rutin mereka dahulu. Tidak ada senderan di kepala dan bahu masing-masing, pelukan hangat, dan ciuman lembut bak dahulu. Yang ada hanyalah jarak duduk antara keduanya yang terhalang bantal.

Sesekali mereka tertawa dan bercanda karena tayangan yang menggelitik. Sesekali pula Baekhyun mengatakan lelucon konyol hingga Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk terbahak. Semua begitu sederhana.

Sementara Chanyeol menatap fokus layar TV di depan mereka, Baekhyun dengan kakinya yang di tekuk dan kedua tangan yang memeluk lutut kini menatap Chanyeol dari samping. Matanya berkaca-kaca melihat si tampan tertawa kecil karena adegan konyol para pemain series favorit Baekhyun. Memerhatikan bulu mata lentiknya yang Baekhyun rindukan untuk menyapu di sepanjang wajahnya yang halus.

_"Don't care when her touch you like I used to do. I know which kind touch do you need to spend long night together. I just remember about good your lips taste me."_

Baekhyun bersyukur suara TV yang besar meredam suara kecilnya hingga Chanyeol bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa dia berbicara.

Mengalihkan wajahnya ke depan. Baekhyun memposisikan tubuhnya dengan nyaman. Satu senyuman hingga lesung pipinya terlihat mengantarkannya menuju alam mimpi disertai oleh gumaman selamat malam dari Chanyeol.

Kiranya telah lebih dari sepuluh menit dia menatap wajah terlelap Baekhyun dan mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mendapatkan wajah Baekhyun lebih banyak dan dekat memenuhi matanya.

"_I've been spend it for last 3 months, thinking our love ever does. It's break, and burn, and end. But on the Wednesday in the white house, I watch that begin again_."

* * *

**DELICATE**

* * *

Semua merupakan ketidaksengajaan.

Berawal dari Baekhyun yang tersandung kecil hingga ia jatuh di pangkuan Chanyeol.

Cukup lama keduanya menatap satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya entah kenapa bibir keduanya menyatu dalam pungutan hangat yang menuntut.

Di dalam ciuman mereka, Baekhyun meleguh. Mengalunkan kedua lengan di sekitar leher Chanyeol dan mendorong Chanyeol untuk berpojok di dinding. Mata keduanya membara. Ciuman mereka kembali terulang. Menguarkan segala cinta membara mereka yang hampir padam dan terbakar kini.

Baekhyun membuka tangannya, mengizinkan Chanyeol untuk menyentuh tubuhnya hingga melucuti setiap pakaian yang ia kenakan. Berada di dalam kukungan hangat Chanyeol. Baekhyun mencium di sepanjang bahu Chanyeol dan menyasapnya. Meninggalkan bekas yang kentara dan meleguh pelan.

Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun, memasukkan dua ruas jari hingga Baekhyun tersentak dan menutup mata. "_Ahh_! Ya tuhan.." Terburu-buru menggerakkannya hingga Baekhyun mendesah keras. Tubuh panasnya mengeras dan kaku hingga beberapa kali hujaman, Baekhyun menghambur di sekitar paha Chanyeol.

Pria yang lebih besar mendesis pelan dan mengurut kesejatiannya yang keras dan memasuki Baekhyun dalam sekali dorongan. Meleguh bersama dan bergerak lembut nan dalam. Menyatukan perasaan dalam dan tidak dapat diungkapkan dengan kalimat itu hingga menjemput pelepasan hingga tiga kali di sofa dan dua kali pelepasan di kamar tidur mereka dahulu.

Kemudian bertingkah seperti orang asing keesokannya.

**...**

**Chanyeol POV's **

Aku melakukannya untuk cinta. Menyadari bahwa semua yang penting adalah diriku dan hati. Aku kehilangan fokus di dalam diriku sedikit. Seorang pria muda dengan impian besar, tetapi menghargai sesama. Ini adalah keajaiban yang datang dalam diirku sejauh ini. Memutar kenangan seperti _troll_.

Aku mengambil langkah di atas tanah ayah dan ibuku yang mengering. Berjanji jika aku akan mengambil kembali apa yang harus jadi milikku.

Enam bulan telah kulalui membuatku bagitu yakin hingga memberanikan diri untuk bertindak lebih. Menyisihkan sebagain hasil dari kerja kerasku sebagai pekerja kasar mulai dari menjadi kuli bangunan, memasang papan reklame, hingga mengantarkan barang-barang muatan ke tempat distribusi untuk membeli sebuah cincin berlian.

Memang banyak yang berubah dari diriku. Namun itu sama sekali bukan masalah selagi aku mendapatkan Baekhyun tetap di sisiku. Suatu keberuntungan yang tidak terhingga hingga aku merasa bahwa aku tidak pantas menerimanya.

Aku pulang lebih cepat dari hari biasanya dikarenakan bangunan yang tengah kami kerjakan hampir masuk ke dalam proses pengecatan. Seperti biasa, aku selalu menyempatkan diri untuk singgah di sebuah toko bunga dan membeli beberapa potong kue untuk kami berdua nikmati setelah makan malam.

Tak banyak yang mengisi pikiranku akhir-akhir ini selain rencana untuk melamar Baekhyun. Mungkin terdengar sedikit tidak tahu diri, namun aku mencoba bertebal muka hingga sekarang agar bisa bersama dan melihat wajahnya.

Setelah memarkir pespaku di pelantaran rumah, aku mulai mencium aroma semerbak yang tidak kuketahui aroma apa. Dengan penasaran, aku berjalan mengikuti aroma tersebut hingga berhenti di ambang dapur. Memerhatikan tubuh Baekhyun yang lebih berisi dari selama dis bersamaku.

Aku melihat dia membalik diri, melepaskan apron putihnya dan tersenyum padaku. "Aku senang kau pulang cepat hari ini." Aku menarik kursi di depannya dan duduk dengan dua kepalan tangan menopang dagu. "Benarkah?"

Sial. Bukankah aku terlihat seperti remaja sedang jatuh cinta? Oh. Itu memalukan. Aku menarik tangan dan meyimpannya di saku, berdiri dari kursi dan berdeham sementara dia terus menatapku lembut. "Aku membuatkanmu makanan istimewa, mandilah."

"Tentu." Aku jelas menahan senyumanku untuk mengembang di hadapannya. Dengan cepat membersihkan tubuh dan membuatku berusaha sebersih mungkin.

Sedikit menimang opsi untuk mengajak Baekhyun ke luar dan memulai lamaranku. Mungkin memang benar akan semulus itu melihat bagaimana dia bersikap padaku.

**...**

Aku tidak mendapatkan waktu senggang Baekhyun diantara hari sibuknya. Sedangkan aku selalu lembur untuk menyelesaikan proyek terakhir pembangunan yang kami kerjakan. Baekhyun menerima tawaran untuk mengunjungi Jepang selama seminggu, dan aku dengan segala egoku menahan diri untuk tidak memberikan pelukan rindu dan sampai jumpa usai mengantarnya di bandara. Lupa menanyakan sosok pria tinggi dengan gaya khas pengusaha muda.

Orang-orang selalu mengenaliku dan senantiasa memberikan hormat meski mereka mengetahui dan hapal bahwa selama jabatanku, aku merupakan pemimpin yang menuntut mereka untuk bekerja secepat mungkin dari waktu yang di berikan.

Aku mengutuk saat suara ponsel mengagetkanku, kulirik sekilas dari atas meja dan menemukan nama teman sialanku terpampang di sana.

"Kau sopan, tapi bajingan."

Dia tergalak saat aku mengumpat padanya. Merenggangkan kakiku yang keram dan mengurutnya dengan pelan. Aku mendengar suaranya yang membicarakan banyak hal di seberang hingga rasanya tidak terdengar dengan jelas.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu jika aku akan melamar Baekhyun dalam waktu dekat... Kau tahu, kami rumit. Aku butuh kepastian dan dia pasti merasa bahwa aku sangat bajingan."

Lirikan mata Chanyeol yang tajam bagai menembus kaca tebal menuju halaman rumah yang sepi. Melirik dua orang pria yang berbisik di depan pagar dan mencabuti beberapa mawar milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Bukan, Kris. Aku benar-benar akan menyesal jika kali ini aku gagal. Ya, ya. Aku tahu maksudmu. Tentu. Keberuntungan untukku."

**...**

Hari dimana harapanku akan berlabuh tiba. Baekhyun tiba dari Osaka tiga jam yang lalu dengan keadaan baik-baik saja dan aku mengutuk mulutku yang berujar gugup untuk mengajaknya kencan. Untungnya dia mengiyakan ajakanku.

Kami pergi secara berpisah. Aku dengan scooter biru mudaku dan Baekhyun dengan mobil volvo-nya. Aku datang lebih dahulu dan melihatnya berjalan ke arahku dengan wajah berseri. Jantungku berdetak saat melihat baju yang dikenakannya.

Baju itu. Baju saat pertama kali kami kencan. Aku tertegun tanpa terasa bekata, "Kupikir berjalan kaki di sekitar sini terdengar bagus."

Baekhyun menatapku. Matanya terasa berbeda. "Tidak, Chanyeol. Jangan lagi." Seperti dia ingin menyampaikan bahwa dia tidak ingin mengulang semuanya, tidak ingin mengenang kenangan kami yang bagai debu di ingatanku. Yang perlahan aku bersihkan namun kembali tersimpan saat ia menolak untuk mengenangnya.

Aku tersenyum, mengangguk padanya. Mungkin dia tidak lagi menyukai berjalan kaki setelah mengisi perut. "Kau ingin pesan dulu?"

Baekhyun melipat tangannya saat seorang pelayan datang pada kami dan menyerahkan buku menu. Kami memesan menu yang sama dan saling bertatapan dengan canggung. Memberanikan diri untuk menggenggam jemarinya yang kosong, aku menatap matanya dalam kemudian. Mendapati sebuah tatapan yang... Tidak bersahabat?

Entahlah. Atau hanya mungkin perasaanku saja.

Kami memakan makanan kami tanpa sepatah kata. Aku mulai mempersiapkan cincin untuk kukeluarkan dan menimbang perkataan apa yang harus ku lontarkan padanya.

"Baek, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Dia melirikku dan menahan keinginannya untuk minum. "Silakan."

"Jika saja aku ingin memulainya kembali dari awal, apakah kau mengizinkanku untuk melakukannya?"

Wajah Baekhyun berubah dalam sekejap namun dengan cepat pula kembali ia netralkan. Matanya terpejam untuk beberapa detik hingga aku menjadi takut dengan apa yang akan dia lontarkan.

"Boleh aku tahu apa alasanmu?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek. Dan selamanya akan selalu begitu. Aku akan menjagamu dan kau juga bisa melakukan hal apapun yang kau inginkan.. Aku tidak akan membatasimu."

"Kau berjanji padaku?"

"Aku memang akan melakukannya,"

"Dulu kau juga berjanji padaku. Saat di altar. Tapi inilah kita sekarang. Kita hanya dua orang asing. Kita tidak sedekat itu untuk saling berjanji." Baekhyun menatapku.

"Baek, aku—"

"Hentikan, Chanyeol. Jangan memancingku."

Aku menatapnya terkejut. Nadanya yang tiba-tiba menjadi berubah membuatku serasa tak bertapak di bumi.

"Kau berpikir bahwa aku mencintaimu? Dan apa kau sadar bahwa tidak ada yang bisa menyentuh orang yang tidak peduli?"

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa semua yang kau lakukan adalah sandiwara semata. Aku selalu beranggapan kau adalah orang yang baik. Saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu, aku selalu berpikir bahwa kau adalah orang yang senantiasa baik. Dan sekarang masih tetap sama."

"Aku memang baik. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa jahat."

Aku tidak bisa mengontrol untuk mengeluarkan ekspresi terkejut yang lebih ekstrem. Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya, berusaha berbicara dengan matanya yang berubah sorot dalam sekejap.

"Kau tidak merasa perlu untuk menyesuaikan diri, tidak peduli apa yang dipikirkan orang, dan melakukan apa yang kau inginkan alih-alih apa yang orang ingin kau lakukan. Kita semua memiliki banyak hal dalam kehidupan, dan milikmu yang istimewa. Kebodohan."

"Aku senang melihat bagaimana kau tumbuh sekarang, kau membentengi dirimu dengan perangkat keras terbaik meski kau selalu terlihat baik-baik saja dan mencoba berbaik diri."

"Ingatlah, Chanyeol. Pujianmu tidak akan merubah segalanya."

"Satu hal terbesar. Engkau yang pintar menyembunyikan segalanya dan meminta maaf tanpa alasan yang jelas. Pikirmu aku tidak apa apa?"

"Baek, apa yang terjadi padamu? Apakah aku melakukan suatu kesalahan akhir-akhir ini?"

Baekhyun mengatup bibirnya. Menahan tawanya untuk pecah sementara aku merasa harga diriku diinjak-injak olehnya. "Kau melakukan banyak kesalahan yang tidak bisa aku maafkan."

"Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Berbuat apalagi. Selain maaf dan terima kasih."

"Kenapa tidak dengan sampai jumpa?"

Aku mengangkat wajahku. Baekhyun menatapku dengan tarikan besarnya yang membuatku mengeluarkan cincinku dari saku.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun. Dan aku takkan pernah menyakitimu lagi. Aku akan menjadi seperti orang yang kau inginkan. Aku benar benar mencintaimu Baekhyun."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan itu ketika aku masih menjadi milikmu ?"

Aku menukik alisku. Sementara menunggu dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas sampingnya. Sebuah undangan bernuansa kemerlip dengan pita membungkusnya membuatku berkeringat dingin. Ia menyodorkan undangannya padaku hingga aku bisa melihat jelas nama dua orang yang terpampang di _cover_ depan diantara riasan rumit di sana.

"Byun Baekhyun dan Oh Sehun." Aku membaca tanpa sadar membuat ekspresiku seperti mendapatkan jokes terkonyol sepanjang hidupku.

"Leluconmu sangat tidak lucu Byun—"

"Aku akan menikah sebentar lagi. Dan rumah itu adalah hakmu." Baekhyun memotong cepat.

Aku dapat merasakan kilatan dimatanya yang terasa dingin.

"Aku tidak pernah beranggapan bahwa milik orang adalah hakku."

"Saat di pengadilan, kau adalah orang yang memenangkan rumah itu. Bukan aku." Aku tahu. Karena itu adalah kenangan terakhir yang kami miliki.

"Tidak, Chan. Itu rumahmu. Hasil kerja kerasmu selama bertahun-tahun. Kau yang membelinya. Sedangkan aku hanya menerima dan menghormatimu sebagai suamiku saat itu. Semua yang berada di dalam sana adalah milikmu kecuali diriku."

"Kenapa kau mengatakan itu?" Aku tahu jika dia merasakan mataku yang meredup. Sedang hatiku hancur berkeping-keping, dia masih terus membuatku semakin terluka.

"Dan tak pernah terkesan olehku yang lulus tesmu. Bahkan sebelum kau bisa membakarku, aku telah mengambil lebih dulu korek apimu."

Aku tersenyum karena ucapannya.

"Mengulang semua omong kosong terbesar hanya membuatku mual. Kau tahu dirimu, kau begitu bajingan. Tapi kau tidak pernah tahu siapa yang kau hadapai, dan disinilah kau sekarang. Kupersilahkan menelaah betapa bajingannya aku."

Baekhyun. Andai kau mengerti posisiku, mungkin kau tidak akan membiarkan mulut cerdasmu untuk menghujamku lebih jauh.

"Bajinganku? Membuatmu hancur tertimpa beton. Aku tidak pernah mengalah atas ketidakadilan, Chanyeol. Aku berdiri untuk hakku, hidupku. Hal baiknya adalah aku benar benar akan pergi darimu, atau kau yang pergi. Itu pilihanmu."

Aku mengangguk menyetujui. Aku memang bajingan yang dari awal sudah kurasa tidak pantas mendapatkan segala kebaikannya untuk yang ke dua kali.

"_You paint me a blue sky and go back and turn it to rain. And I lived in your chess game. I'm upset at that time, but here am I right now. I'm shining like fireworks over your sad empty town_."

Tidak ada yang bisa kujadikan sebagai balasan segala ucapannya. Mataku terasa panas hingga kepalaku terasa berdenyut.

"Berhenti menjeratku, Chanyeol. Apa kau pikir semua ini adalah cinta? Kenapa kau tidak memikirkan opsi bahwa aku hanya sekedar iba?"

Telak. Aku jatuh tertimpa beton yang dia bangun selama kurang lebih enam bulan terakhir. Aku menerima jika dia akan pergi setelah pembalasan dendamnya.

Mencondongkan tubuh ke hadapanku. Aku merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang harum membuatku terintimidasi. Hidung kami bahkan bersentuhan.

"Perban tak sembuhkan luka peluru"

Dia mengecup bibirku cepat dan segera bedanjak meninggalkan _Cafe_ dan aku yang terdiam kaku di kursiku.

"Sampai jumpa di neraka, sayang."

**...**

_**1SC1**_

_Kau benar-benar lupa segalanya. Melihat besarnya dirimu bahagia menyapaku. Hanya saat itu aku samar-samar mulai merasakan sakit. Luka yang belum tampak di hidupku. Air mata ini tidak bisa muncul. Sejak perpisahan ini yang tampaknya tidak penting karena rasanya begitu kacau. _

_Sebuah perpisahan yang menyenangkan pada akhirnya sama sekali tak pernah ada. Jika aku tahu, aku akan menangisi semuanya di kemudian hari. _

_Saat itu, ketika aku sudah menjadi bagian dari akhirmu adalah cerita hanya aku yang tidak tahu._

_Jadi itu bukan cinta. Itu hanya saat yang kau habiskan di sisiku. Sekarang aku samar-samar mulai mengerti. Mengapa kau hanya bisa meminta maaf._

_Aku pasti sudah terlalu bersemangat. Sejak saat kau meninggalkanku, aku mengharapkan lagi._

_Betapa bodohnya aku?_

_Aku berdiri disini, mereka memberiku uang, bukan, bukan itu yang kubutuhkan, aku hanya mencoba mengais sisa pengabdianku untuk memohon maaf darimu._

_Aku berdiri di depan rumah kalian, mereka memberikanku tatapan jijik. Bukan, bukan itu yang ku butuhkan. Yang kubutuhkan adalah mengetahui di mana kau berada sekarang. Bagaimana wajahmu dan... apakah kau masih sekedar mengingat bajingan sepertiku._

_Bahkan kau terkubur begitu cantik di hari penentuan akhir pernikahan kita. Kau bersemangat untuk menandatangani surat perceraian disaat aku sang pengaju menatap sendu ke arahmu. _

**...**

**BGM || T-Ara - Don't Leave ||**

**Author Pov's **

Chanyeol tidak hanya secara kiasan, tetapi secara harfiah. Dia tidak peduli dengan status sosialnya, atau benar-benar status apa pun, jadi yang terakhir untuk semuanya baik-baik saja .

Ia tidak tahu bahwa hampir tidak mungkin jika Baekhyun menempatkan dirinya di posisi utama. Namun apa yang ia rasakan bagai kristal yang tersambar petir. Hancur.

Dunia Chanyeol yang abu-abu menjadi hitam putih disaat ia mencoba mewarnainya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lelah. Merasa lebih baik saat merasa waktu berjalan dengan cepat tanpa terasa. Namun suatu yang keras menghantam ulu hatinya, itu terjadi karena beberapa percakapan menyakitkannya dengan Baekhyun saat ia mencoba mengunjungi si kecil berputar di kepala.

_"Pergilah, Chanyeol. Kau tidak ada keperluan denganku, begitupun aku. Kita sangat asing dan tidak membutuhkan. Aku tidak ingin kejelasan apapun. Aku juga tidak ingin kado apapun selain keinginan untuk kau pergi dari hidupku." _

_"Aku tidak mencintaimu."_

_"Lupakan semuanya. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah ada."_

Chanyeol menggeleng kalut. Dengan tertatih dia berjalan melewati satu persatu anak tangga, tangannya yang berotot seakan kehilangan fungsi dan kekuatan, hingga saat ia salah meraih pegangan tangga, kakinya menekuk lemah, tubuhnya terhuyung dan akhirnya berguling ke bawah tangga.

**...**

Pertemuan mereka yang didasari oleh kesengajaan Chanyeol membawa sebekas ketir di hati Baekhyun. Dengan kejamnya ia kembali menghujam Chanyeol dengan kalimat yang menyakitkan hingga pria itu memilih mundur secara perlahan dan berbalik kemudian meninggalkannya dengan tangis yang tertahan.

Baekhyun terkejut karena sosok itu tidak membuatnya meringkuk di sudut perapian dengan memeluk lutut karena merasa kehilangan. Dia bahkan terlihat biasa saja, jauh dari tidak baik-baik saja. Wajahnya datar dan darahnya berdesir was-was, takut orang itu menghampiri dan menyentak tangannya seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Namun di sinilah dia. Di hadapan rumah megah yang menjadi saksi dirinya dahulu pernah menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidup pria itu. Menatap sang suami di sampingnya, Baekhyun merasakan genggaman tangan Sehun perlahan melonggar. Senyuman tipis penuh kepercayaan itu meyakinkan Baekhyun untuk melangkah ke dalam dan terkejut saat menemukan tubuh tak sadarkan diri Chanyeol di bawah anak tangga.

Kembali berlari ke depan dan mengintip dari jendela, Baekhyun melihat mobil Sehun yang perlahan menjauh. Dia menghembuskan nafas kasar dan menutup matanya. Tidak mengetahui alasan kenapa hal ini terjadi. Hal yang mengharuskannya mengurus Chanyeol yang nyatanya mengalami kondisi fisik _drop_ yang sangat buruk.

Dia menjalani perawatan selama tiga hari di rumah sakit yang membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau harus menjaganya. Mengharuskannya untuk berbohong kepada Sehun bahwa dia menginap di rumah temannya dsn terpaksa membuat surat izin ke kantor tempatnya bekerja.

Selama tiga hari itu pula Baekhyun merasa itu adalah hari terberatnya, berlainan hal dengan Chanyeol yang merasa tiga hari itu adalah hari paling berharganya. Tubuhnya dibersihkan oleh Baekhyun, menyuapinya makan, menuntunnya untuk minum hingga selalu bersabar untuk membujuk Chanyeol yang membenci pil untuk meminum obatnya yang besar. Seperti yang biasa lelaki manis itu lalukan saat ia sedang sakit.

Baekhyun akan membawa Chanyeol untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman dan menceritakan banyak hal selain perpisahan dan cinta. Melupakan fakta bahwa keduanya pernah bersama, Baekhyun melantunkan nyanyian sebagai pengantar tidur bagi Chanyeol sebelum ia meninggalkan Chanyeol di hari ketiganya. Persis seperti yang pernah ia lakukan saat Chanyeol mengalami kecelakaan dahulu saat keduanya masih belum berstatus apapun. Dan kini hal itu terulang kembali dengan status yang sama, tidak apapun.

**...**

Baekhyun pulang ke rumah mereka dengan wajah lelah. Selama perjalanan pulang ia selalu memikirkan kondisi Chanyeol esok hari dan dia akan pulang dengan siapa. Mendadak hal itu menyakitkan hatinya.

"Sudah malam, Baek. Kau dari mana saja?"

Menegang di posisinya usai menutup pintu rumah mereka, Baekhyun membalik diri dan menemukan Sehun yang menatapnya dengan wajah ingin tahu dan tangan terlipat.

"_Emm_... Aku mengunjungi teman lama. Yang seperti aku katakan di telepon tiga hari yang lalu." Bohongnya.

"_Oh_, siapa?"

"Boram."

"Temanmu yang pindah ke Selandia Baru itu?"

"Ya..."

"Kenapa kau mengunjunginya?"

"Hanya reuni biasa. Well, dia sedang berlibur dan kebetulan aku lagi tidak ada pekerjaan, jadi kami memutuskan bertemu sebentar." Baekhyun terkejut mendengar kebohongan dengan lancar keluar dari bibirnya. Sehun hanya mengangguk kecil, sepertinya tidak akan bertanya lebih lanjut. Dia juga heran dengan sang suami yang tidak bertanya se detail itu saat ia meminta izin di telepon tiga hari yang lalu.

Namun seperti biasa, Sehun selalu menelponnya di jam makan siang pria itu, ia akan menerima tapat di depan Chanyeol. Sengaja melakukannya untuk memperlihatkan kepadanya bahwa masih ada pria yang mencintainya dan layak mendapatkan cintanya. Seorang pria dengan pikiran dewasa dan selalu menghargai keputusan Baekhyun dan tak mengganggu waktu sendirinya. Sejatinya Sehun adalah pria yang mengerti bahwa cinta tak selalu berada 24/7 di sekitar diri dan selalu memberitahu setiap detail keberadaan diri.

Sehun sangat memegang komitmen.

Baekhyun menggaruk telinganya yang tak gatal dan menatap Sehun yang masih betah memandangnya.

"Hunna, aku akan ke atas untuk membersihkan diri."

"T-tunggu, sayang." Baekhyun terkejut mendengar nada suaranya yang mengalun. Sehun mendekat, memeluknya dari belakang dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan.

"Aku menginginkannya, apakah kau keberatan?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Merasa _deja-vu_ dengan perasaannya yang memikirkan Chanyeol ditengah waktunya dengan Sehun yang kini menjadi suaminya.

"Baek? Kau lelah? Kalau begitu tak apa.." Sehun begitu baik, meski ia membutuhkan ia tetap tidak pernah memaksa Baekhyun. Berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol yang selalu memaksanya, ketika hubungan mereka diambang kehancuran.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat memikirkan hal yang ia tidak inginkan. Sehun yang melihatnya menatapnya cemas. "Baek, apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

"_Touch me like you do_."

Sehun menilik dibalik perkataannya.

**...**

Chanyeol berbaring di ranjang mereka. Membuka mata karena menyerah dengan rasa kantuk yang dipaksakan dan terkesan dibuat-buat, mengalah pada kepedihan yang muncul kembali.

Luka itu tidak mengering, sebaliknya makin menganga lebar, lubang di dadanya menganga semakin lebar meski ia atasi dengan kepura-puraan yang fana. Sakitnya merenggut kenyamanan nadi seluruh aliran darahnya, membuat jantungnya terpompa sangat cepat dan kini luka itu semakin tergenang air garam, hatinya luka-luka dengan genangan darah melingkupi. Terus seperti itu meski waktu terus berjalan, meski Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa semuanya sudah berubah. Namun baginya tidak. Tidak ada yang berubah.

Malah rasa cinta dan sakitnya kini membara, sangat subjektif menemukan jawaban kenapa ia merasa begitu. Cinta memang sekonyol itu. Pergi dan kembali, meski akhirnya tetap terperangkap di ruang yang sama, pergi dan menyisakan rasa sakit dan hampa di ruang gelap—hatinya, yang hampa tanpa kehangatan peluk dan elusan lembut jemari lentik yang hatinya ia buat hancur berkeping-keping bagai cermin rumah mereka.

Rasanya sangat sakit dan semuanya tidak pudar, tidak perlahan melemah seiring waktu.

Tapi Chanyeol merasa ini terlalu berlebihan jika disebut karma atau hukuman baginya atau apalah itu. Tidak puaskah Baekhyun menghukumnya?

Seberapa lama... Seberapa parah lagi yang akan ia dapatkan? Atau sehampa apa lagi yang akan ia rasakan? Lebih dari itu semua, sakitnya hanya hal-hal yang berada di luar kemampuan Chanyeol untuk mengatasi. Ia kewalahan.

Kewalahan mengatasi luka yang menganga di dadanya, kehampaan di hidupnya dan sekeranjang duri lainnya. Akankah Baekhyun berhenti menyiksanya?

**...**

Tubuh berkeringat keduanya masih berpacu satu sama lain. Sementara si kecil dalam rengkuhan dan belaian lembutnya selalu mengalunkan suara merdu yang mendayu, sang dominan terus menghujam dengan lembut titik itu hingga sang submisif semakin mengalunkan suara halusnya.

"Baekhh.. Sayang.. Sayang.." Sehun memanggil dengan suara terputus-putus, merasakan cengkraman ketat Baekhyun di sekitarnya dan kehangatan yang membuatnya selalu candu untuk memasukinya.

Sedang Baekhyun hanya bisa menutup mata dan mendesah kini membuka matanya hingga kedua bola mata bening keduanya bertatapan dengan kilatan penuh emosional yang dalam. "_Aaahh_.. Sehunhh—_eumhh_"

Sehun menciumnya dalam, Baekhyun meleguh lembut saat puncaknya hampir tiba. Begitu mendamba gerakan lembut nan sensual Sehun yang selalu membuatnya candu dan merasa begitu terhormat saat sesi bercinta tengah berlangsung.

"_Ah ah ah_"

Baekhyun kini mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, menjepit kakinya ke atas bokong seksi Sehun dan memutar balik keadaan. Kini dia berada di atas pria itu hingga kini dengan leluasa Baekhyun memulai aksinya. Memutar pinggulnya tanpa mengeluarkan kesejatian Sehun yang mengisinya penuh. Mengalun dengan seiringnya cairan kental keduanya yang secara bersamaan menyembur.

Baekhyun terjatuh tepat di dadanya dan memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Menghirup aroma lembut tubuh Sehun yang seperti susu formula dan tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehunna."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Oh Baekhyun."

* * *

**DELICATE**

* * *

Satu bulan menjadi hari-hari penuh yang sulit bagi Chanyeol saat ia harus menerima fakta bahwa sang mantan suami, orang yang amat ia cintai, melangsungkan pernikahan mereka.

Dua hari Chanyeol menggunakan harinya untuk bekerja keras di area berbahaya itu dengan tekad berharap dapat melupakan kesakitannya. Namun nyatanya, saat ia menutup dan membuka mata di kamar yang sama ia dan Baekhyun tempati selama tiga tahun, Chanyeol selalu berakhir dengan tubuh bergetar dan sesegukan yang terengar menyedihkan. Semua memori tentang Baekhyun bagai terulang kembali namun hancur lebur ketika mengingat bahwa semua tak akan pernah kembali seperti harapan kecil Chanyeol.

Satu hari Chanyeol gunakan untuk menulis banyak pesan yang ia harap akan sampai di tangan Baekhyun saat dia akan memulai hidup barunya dengan Oh Sehun.

Chanyeol mengetahui reputasinya dan mengingat dia adalah satu diantara anak berpengaruh di kampus mereka dahulu.

Terus menuliskan kata demi kata, kalimat demi kalimat. Chanyeol mendial nomor Kris dan memintanya untuk datang dan mengantarkan surat itu pada Baekhyun yang kini sangat Chanyeol yakini sedang tertawa bahagia menikmati hidup barunya yang tanpa beban dan tentunya tanpa dirinya yang serasa benalu dalam hidup Baekhyun.

Sering pula ia mengunjungi taman-taman, cafe-cafe, dan tempat lainnya yang merupakan tempat yang sering mereka kunjungi dahulu. Berjalan di sekitar kompleks UN Village, melihat bintang yang berkemerlap. Mengingatkannya akan kenangan mereka saat berada di Yunani. Menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk menempuh perjalanan menuju _Suite_ mereka yang jauh dengan bersenandung, bergandengan tangan, bercerita tentang bintang dan menikmati _ice cream. _

Nyatanya hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Baekhyun.

Dia terlihat lebih sering melamun dari hari biasanya yang selalu sibuk. Sehun yang melihatnya sempat menanyakan apa yang dia pikirkan namun si kecil hanya tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng. Karena merasa janggal, si suami hanya mengangguk kecil dan mengawasi si kecil dari kejauhan.

Sama seperti cara Kris mengawasi Chanyeol yang terlihat jauh lebih menyedihkan.

Bedanya adalah di saat hari pertama keduanya resmi bercerai, Chanyeol tiba-tiba menjadi pria paling bahagia di dunia. Ia berpesta. Minum sebayak-banyaknya. Mengabaikan segalanya. Tidak menyadari bahwa ia menangis dalam keadaan kehilangan kesadaran itu.

Mencium tangan salah satu rekannya yang juga mabuk dan berkata. "Dia pergi mengambil hatiku yang tidak mungkin aku pinta kembali."

Merasa begitu menyedihkan, Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya dan bersimpuh di hadapan teman prianya yang juha merupakan bawahannya di kantor. Pria yang bernama Jongin itu sempat menoyor kepala Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya namun sepertinya dia begitu kehilangan kesadaran hingga akhirnya tangan kekar Jongin menjadi sasaran Chanyeol untuk mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lembut yang membuat hampir seluruh pengunjung bar malam itu memekik heboh.

"Stay. I'll do whatever you want. Just please, stay."

* * *

**DELICATE**

* * *

**BGM || Dangerous Game - Klergy ||**

Terbentur sisi kayu yang terbuka, Baekhyun yang tengah terkantuk di mejanya terjaga dan mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Tubuhnya yang terasa kebas ia renggangkan, suara pintu terbuka membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan dan menemukan teman yanh menjadi partner ia biasa selama siaran berlangsung sedang menatap ke arahnya.

"Sudah selesai?"

"_Um-hm_."

"Kisah yang kau bacakan tadi cukup menyedihkan."

"Kau dari mana, Ash?"

Ashley, gadis muda itu duduk di sofa yang berada di dalam ruangan siaran itu dan membuka sepatunya. "Pertemuan mendadak dengan teman lama. Aku mau tidak mau harus membolos kerja demi bertemu dengannya sejak 3 tahun terakhir kami saling sapa di _Skype_."

Baekhyun mendengus dan tertawa. Tidak tertarik dengan topik dan kisahnya. "Tapi kami berada di dalam mobil."

"Selama 2 jam ini?"

Ashley merotasikan matanya berpikir kemudian menyengir. "Kami mendengarkan siaran yang kau bawakan."

"Bagus. Tapi aku tidak yakin tentang opsi teman."

"Hmm.. Siapa nama pengirim cerita tadi?"

"Seorang yang tidak ingin di ketahui identitasnya."

"Huh? Kenapa?"

Baekhyun menghardikkan bahu. "Mungkin alasan pribadi. Tidak ingin ditertawakan."

"Wow. Benar juga sih. Tadi itu sangat menyedihkan."

Menegakkan tubuhnya yang membungkuk, Baekhyun menatap kumpulan teks yang ia bacakan di siaran radionya tadi. Mendengus pelan dan tertawa kecil.

"Ya. Sangat tragis."

"Bagaimana bisa ada kisah seorang yang begitu mencintai suaminya dan memberikan segalanya berakhir dengan pengkhianatan tidak berdasar? Bahkan suaminya terdengar seperti badut bodoh."

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar gerutuan rekannya itu. Tanpa ada niat ingin menjawabnya, ia segera mengemasi barang-barangnya dan ke dari ruang penyiaran, berjalan menuju loker. Membuang naskah yang ia baca dan tersenyum ketir.

"Tentu saja ada. Aku menulis kisahku."

"Baek?"

Suara seorang pria di ambang pintu mengejutkan Baekhyun hingga dia memegangi dadanya. Saat melihat si tersangka, dia mengernyit tak suka dan memilih untuk membali berkutat dengan barang-barang di lokernya.

"Ada seorang yang mencarimu di luar."

**...**

"Namaku Kris Wu. Aku teman baik Park Chanyeol."

Saat ini Baekhyun dan Kris tengah duduk di sebuah Cafe tidak jauh dari kantor siaran Baekhyun. Keduanya duduk berhadapan dengan menikmati secangkir teh lemon hangat.

Baekhyun tidak terlalu terkejut dengan keberadaan teman Chanyeol yang ternyata telah lama mencarinya.

"Ya, Kris-ssi. Aku Byun Baekhyun."

Kris tertawa kecil. Tentu saja dia tahu itu. Tapi bukan saatnya ia untuk berkata omong kosong. Maka dia menegapkan tubuhnya dan menyangga kedua sikunya pada meja.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu. Dan ini menyangkut Chanyeol."

"Apa dia yang menyuruhmu?"

"Tidak, tidak, Baekhyun. Aku yang berinisiatif menemukanmu dan berbicara denganmu."

"Oke," Baekhyun mengangguk kecil dan menyasap tehnya. Kris memperhatikannya sebelum menarik nafas dan mulai berbicara kembali.

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu Chanyeol mengalami depresi berat. Kondisi tubuhnya benar-benar buruk. Sistem kekebalan tubuhnya terganggu sehingga dia rentan terserang penyakit." Kris dapat merasakan Baekhyun yang menegang di kursinya, namun dia juga berusaha untuk tidak terlihat terkejut. Melirik Baekhyun sekilas dan menemukan dia yang seperti tertarik untuk mendengar lebih jauh kesaksiannya, Kris kembali melanjutkan

"Satu bulan yang lalu dia menulis surat untukmu dan menyuruhku untuk mengantarkannya padamu, tapi aku melupakannya. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menjadi tidak amanah dan kejam, hanya saja saat itu aku hanya memiliki sisa waktu 15 menit sebelum penerbanganku kembali ke Italia. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menyimpannya. Namun bukan itu yang membuatku untuk bertekad bertemu denganmu hari ini."

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku memiliki sebuah permintaan padamu."

"Apa itu?"

"Pergilah mengecek kondisi Chanyeol. Dia benar-benar.." Kris tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Wajah sedihnya begitu kentara hingga membuat Baekhyun was-was. "Kris-ssi?"

"Ini suratnya, Baek. Kumohon, kali ini temuilah dia. Aku sangat merasa terhormat jika kau melakukannya."

"Tentu, Kris-ssi. Aku akan menemui Chanyeol. Dan boleh kuminta suratku?"

Tersentak, Kris segera merogoh sakunya dan memberikan Baekhyun dua buah kertas coklat yang di lipat persegi dan masih terlihat amat baik.

Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, Baekhyun segera menyimpan suratnya di dalam tas dan menatap Kris sekali lagi. "Aku pamit undur diri, besok aku akan menemuinya."

"Terima kasih banyak, Baek. Terima kasih."

Mengangguk kecil, Baekhyun segera melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan area Cafe yang sepi menuju mobilnya. Pikirannya berkecamuk sementara raganya terlalu lelah untuk bekerja lebih banyak. Baekhyun mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, sampai ke rumahnya dan Sehun dengan tepat waktu.

Saat membuka pintu mobilnya, dia mendapati sang suami yang tengah membaca buku di kursi taman tidak jauh dari parkiran mobil yang juga berada di halaman rumah mereka.

Tidak ingin mengganggu, Baekhyun berjalan dengan langkah teramat pelan dan memeluk Sehun dari belakang. Ia mendengar suara tawa Sehun yang menggelitik dan ikut tersenyum. "_Welcome home, baby._" Sehun mencium garis rahang Baekhyun dari samping yang membuatnya harus memutar kepala hingga terasa nyeri. Baekhyun membalas mencium pipi suaminya.

"Aku akan mandi dan menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita."

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah memasak. Mandilah, setelah itu kita akan makan bersama, _ok_?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengecup kilat bibir tipis Sehun. Berlari ke dalam rumah saat belum sempat Sehun menarik tangannya dan tertawa jenaka.

**...**

Walau Baekhyun menikmati waktu rileksnya di dalam bath up, tidak dipungkiri pula bahwa ia merasa penasaran dengan isi surat yang Chanyeol tulis untuknya. Sejenak memijat tubuh pegalnya, Baekhyun menerawang ke masa lalu yang tidak pernah ia kenang.

Bertemu dengan Chanyeol adalah hal yang ia risaukan, pasalnya ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mungkin saja ia harus berbicara padanya, namun siapa yang akan siap dengan genangan air mata yang akan keluar nantinya?

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat dan memilih menyelesaikan acara mandinya dan berpakaian dengan tergesa. Ia tidak mau membuat Sehun menunggu lebih lama namun ia membuka suratnya sedikit lalu memasukkannya ke dalam laci nakas dan pergi turun untuk makan malam bersama sang suami.

**...**

Baekhyun yang duduk di sofa tunggal di kamarnya dan Sehun bergerak gelisah. Memastikan Sehun telah tertidur lelap di atas ranjang mereka, pria itu segera berjalan menuju laci dimana dia menyimpan surat Chanyeol dan mengambilnya. Terkejut saat mendengar suara serak Sehun memanggilnya lembut.

Baekhyun meletakkan suratnya di atas meja di samping jendela yang biasa menjadi tempat Sehun membaca buku-bukunya. Mendekati sang suami, Baekhyun meletakkan jemarinya diantara helai halus surai coklat Sehun dan menyingkapnya. Dia membungkuk untuk mendaratkan ciuman di pelipis Sehun yang masih terlelap.

"Aku di sini."

Setelah menunggu hingga Sehun kembali tenang dalam tidurnya, Baekhyun kembali beranjak ke meja dimana ia meletakkan surat Chanyeol dan mulai membacanya dengan hati-hati.

Tidak menyangka bahwa tulisan itu bisa membuka luka lama di hatinya. Mengangkat suratnya ke udara, Baekhyun membuang wajah ke luar jendela dan melihat langit sore yang mendung. Mendengus pelan dan melipat kembali suratnya sebelum menyimpannya kembali di dalam nakas dan bergabung untuk tidur di samping Sehun.

* * *

**DELICATE**

* * *

Baekhyun berjalan dengan tergesa memasuki rumah yang dahulu banyak menjadi saksi hidupnya selama menikah dengan Chanyeol.

Mendapati rumahnya yang masih terlihat bersih dan asri, dia berpikir mungkin Chanyeol masih berpikiran sehat dengan terus merawat rumah mereka. Namun nyatanya saat melangkahkan kaki ke dalam kamar tidur mereka yang terbuka, hati Baekhyun terasa teriris saat menemukan Chanyeol yang berbaring diantara genangan air di lantai dengan pakaian tidur lusuh dengan memeluk boneka coklat yang Baekhyun dapatkan di pasar malam saat mereka jalan-jalan dahulu. Boneka yang mereka umpamakan sebagai anak mereka yang sangat didambakan lahir ke dunia yang Chanyeol rencanakan melalui perantara rahim orang lain.

Baekhyun merosot di depan pintu, merangkak mendekati Chanyeol yang tertidur dengan lelap dan memeluknya erat. Mengecup keningnya hingga membuat pria itu mendengkur karena tidurnya terganggu.

**...**

_**1SC2**_

_Aku tidak tahu jika ternyata arti hidup ini adalah untuk selalu menemukan orang baru. _

_Bahkan saat aku berada di tempat yang sama. Ketika kita berjalan bersama dan bercanda, aku tidak tahu aku akan jatuh untuk orang lain. _

_Ketika aku tiba dijalan ini, seketika aroma kopi menyambutku. Dan saat itulah aku berani untuk tersenyum. Kau adalah orang pertama yang membuatku gugup._

_Hanya kau seorang_

_Kau yang terlihat cantik dibanding siapapun_

_Tapi, kenapa kau meninggalkanku?_

_Hari ini, seperti orang bodoh aku berdiri disini. Membiarkan tubuh ini basah dibawah hujan. Menunggumu, kau yang pasti tidak akan datang. Aku bahagia ketika mengingat kenangan kita yang berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan. Aku berbalik ke belakang, berharap kau berdiri disana._

_Disini, akhirnya aku sadar_

_Ternyata aku yang selama ini berubah_

_Aku yang salah_

_Dimasa yang akan datang, berikanlah aku satu senyuman_

_Aku berbalik ke belakang, berharap kau berdiri disana_

_Alam bawah sadar. _

_Waktu ketika hatimu hancur berkeping-keping. Aku tanpa arah meraih tanganmu. Ketika aku berbaring di pangkuanmu, aku lupa tentangnya untuk sementara_

_Sakit meski hanya melihatmu, hatiku terlalu sakit_

_Kamu berharga dan tak tergantikan, bukan kenangan kita_

_Tapi itulah cintaku, orang yang membuatku tertawa adalah kamu_

_Kamu menjauh ketika tidak bisa menjangkaumu_

_Bisakah kita kembali?_

_Hatiku yang merindukanmu mengatakan padamu untuk datang_

_Cinta yang datang dengan hangat_

_Hati berdebar ini_

_Memelukmu erat, biarkan tetap seperti ini untuk sementara_

_Sakit meski hanya melihatmu, hatiku terlalu sakit_

_Kamu berharga dan tak tergantikan, bukan kenangan kita_

_Tapi itulah cintaku, orang yang membuatku tertawa adalah kamu_

_Kamu menjauh ketika tidak bisa menjangkaumu_

_Bisakah kita kembali?_

_Kamu yang selalu di sampingku_

_Aku menyimpanmu seperti hadiah yang berharga_

_Kamu keberuntunganku_

_Aku melihatmu, aku melihat kenangan yang tertelan_

_Satu hal yang tidak dapat disembunyikan_

_Seseorang yang menungguku_

_Aku memelukmu, aku berdebar ketika aku menemukanmu lagi_

_Sekarang aku akan mengumpulkan semua kebahagiaanku untuk memberikannya kepadamu_

_Aku mencintaimu seperti hujan yang jernih_

_Seseorang yang membuatku menarik napas dan seseorang yang ingin ku genggam_

_Seperti mimpi, seperti sekarang, seperti ini_

_Di dalam ruangan aku berdiri dikelilingi cahaya yang menyilaukan mata_

_Jemariku bergerak ke kiri dan kanan, hingga sebuah cincin indah terselip di antara jari manisku, memicu senyum manisku untuk mengembang setelah sekian lama_

_Setelah sekian lama, aku merasakan mimpi seperti aku hidup di dalamnya. Seperti aku tengah berdebar dan merasakan seseorang menciumku, cahaya itu menghilang saat aku mulai menggapainya_

_Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana pastinya, aku hanya seperti aku benar benar hidup._

* * *

**DELICATE**

* * *

Setitik cahaya menerangi kegelapan dalam ruang hampa gelap dari berbagai sisi yang Chanyeol rasakan.

Diantara bayangan yang ramai bermain di atensi, titik cahaya itu kian membesar dan membesar hingga memenuhi ruangan.

Bermandikan cahaya, Chanyeol menatap jemarinya yang terisi sebuah cincin dan tertegun sementara.

Merasakan banyaknya jepretan kamera dengab _blitz_ yang dia tidak ketahui berasal dari mana saat ruangan tersebut begitu bergemerlap terang hingga membuatnya tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas.

Diantara banyaknya suara yang mengiang di otaknya, Chanyeol berusaha berpegang pada dinding saat seorang pria bertubuh tegap datang menghampirinya dengan sebuah kitab suci di tangannya.

Chanyeol berteriak padanya hingga suara tadi menghilang sejenak. Lalu datang kembali. Menenangkannya yang ia tidak ketahui kenapa. Berusaha mencerna setiap teriakan lantang orang-orang hingga dia berhasil mendengar seseorang berucap dengan pelan.

"Kebahagiaan adalah ini."

* * *

**DELICATE**

* * *

Baekhyun duduk di samping Chanyeol yang menatap kosong hamparan rumput di depan mereka. Dia gila. Psikisnya rusak, hatinya hancur, pengalaman pribadinya terasa bagai dinding tanpa celah yang mengurungnya.

Baekhyun mengusak wajahnya di lengan kokoh yang terasa lemah itu. Tersenyum saat melihat wajah tak berekspresi Chanyeol di sampingnya.

"Maafkan aku. Karena diriku kau begini. Tapi kau perlu tau bahwa aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Selalu. Dan selamanya akan begitu"

Kemeja putih yang dikenakan keduanya berkibar terkena hembusan angin, helai surai hitam halus keduanya juga berhembus hingga harum keduanya yang sama tercium dari segela penjuru.

Baekhyun menjalankan jemarinya di lengan menuju jemari Chanyeol. Menariknya pelan dan menyatukannya dalam sebuah genggaman halus. Mengangkatnya di depan wajah mereka dan tertawa kecil.

"Lihatlah cincin pernikahan kedua kita, sayang. Terlihat begitu berkilauan." Baekhyun menoleh ke samping, mendapati Chanyeol yang masih tanpa ekspresi menatap tautan jemari mereka yang terdapat dua cincin putih sama.

"Bukankah kau menyukainya, Chanyeol-ah?"

Baekhyun mengusak kembali wajahnya di lengan Chanyeol dan menurunkan tangan mereka. Mensejajarkannya di paha keduanya yang bersebelahan. Baekhyun dapat merasakan Chanyeol yang menggenggam erat jemarinya, ia tersenyum hingga lesung pipinya terlihat. "Tampanku..."

Chanyeol kembali menatap ke hadapan. Merasa dirinya tidak dapat merasakan apapun dan tidak dapat memikirkan apapun kecuali saat ia tertidur.

"Maafkan aku karena telah merubahmu seperti ini, Chanyeol-ah. Tapi perlu kau ketahui, bahwa akulah pemenang abadi dari permainan yang telah kau ciptakan diantara kita."

* * *

**DELICATE**

* * *

**Sehun Pov's**

Kini semuanya terlalu jelas. Bahwa bisikan halus itu memang benar ada. Kesakitan yang melingkupi mereka tergenang tak jauh dari muara kebusukan satu sama lain. Sementara ia mulai sadar, bahwa kejahatan tak selamanya bisa menang. Semakin ia membuka mata, semakin pula ia sadar bahwa kebenaran akan terungkap dan yang ia dapatkan hanyalah karma. Dia, aku dan mereka semua, hidup dalam karmanya masing-masing.

Mungkin semua orang menunjuk aku tidak bersalah. Aku tidak melakukan apapun.

Jika kalian ada diposisiku, apa yang akan kalian lakukan ?

Ketika pujaan hatimu datang dengan hancur lebur dan mengharapkan secuil kebahagiaan agar kesedihan dari wajah cantiknya hilang bagaikan hilangnya orang yang dia cintai.

Dialah yang datang kepadaku, dan aku tentu saja dengan senang hati membuka lebar tanganku.

Aku hanya mencoba membahagiakannya yang telah lama berkecil hati, tidak sadar bahwa aku menjadi bagian dari rencana Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol gila secara perlahan.

Aku mencintainya. Sungguh.

Namun aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Bahkan aku tidak mampu menghentikan dia selain berdiam diri dan membiarkan bagaimana Baekhyun bekerja untuk membalas segala kesakitan yang telah dia alami seorang diri.

Dia memang suamiku, dan juga sudah menjadi suami orang lain—_kembali_.

Baekhyun bagaikan aktor dengan 9 kepribadian yang menjadi penulis cerita filmnya sendiri. Baekhyun akan melakukan segala cara agar apa yang telah hilang darinya kembali ke gengamannya.

Cinta, ego dan dendam membakar semuanya hingga hancur tak bersisa. Kami hidup dalam kesakitan dan kebahagiaan yang beriringan dengan bisikan halus dalam benak kami.

Bisikan yang sebenarnya berasal dari dalam diri kami.

**.**

**.**

**END**


	2. (R) AUTHOR NOTE'S

**B-Breath (—Hera) : **

HOLA AMIGOS MY MATURE BABIESS

Setelah sekian lama merencanakan dan merancang fanfic ini dari segi trailer hingga adegan dan teori di dalamnya... Akhirnya selesai juga!

Perjuangan sekali kami berdua dalam membuat project ini.

Semoga memuskan dan maafkan kalau masih ada beberapa typo(_s_) yang sebenarnya sudah kami coba untuk hilangkan namun entah kenapa tentu saja tetap ada.

Percayalah itu mengasah kemampuan berpikir dan menahan untuk tidak memaki kalian dan tidak esmosi pada authornya. KSJSJSJSJSJSJA

Untuk yang bagian **2SC1-2SC2** yang mungkin kalian ga pahami apa maknanya... Itu maksudnya (2 Sides of Chanyeol—1/2)

Jadi kayak Pov tapi di dalam mimpi karena di sana sendiri terjadi setelah Chanyeol mengalami disfungsi otaknya. Alias GElo

Untuk Bisikan halus yang di maksud itu sebenarnya berasal dari arti **DELICATE** itu sendiri dalam bahasa inggris.

Sedangkan bisikan halus ini bukan bisikan seperti halnya yang berkaitan dengan demon, devil, satan, lucifer, dsb.. NO.

Maksud bisikan halus di sini ialah pikiran pikiran yang sebenarnya berasal dari dalam diri para tokoh utama itu sendiri. Seperti halnya Baekhyun, dia manipulatif dan terjebak dalam ruang dimensi dimana hanya dia yang paham akan perasaannya. Perasaan kacau yang jarang di tuangkan dengan kalimat kecuali dalam diary drama Baekhyun.

Itu semua sengaja. Karena pada dasarnya kisah ini menceritakan tentang segitiga yang tiba-tiba terbalik saat hubungan percintaan itu mulai retak. Dimana mereka masing-masing ingin mempertahankan tahta dan egonya sendiri. Jadilah di mana ending Sehun dan Chanyeol sama sama memiliki Baekhyun dikarenakan besarnya ego mereka itu.

Bhay! Sampai bertemu di project ff lainnya yuhu

Jangan lupa abis makan bayar cyin (RIVIEWWWSJSJAJJA)

**Breakfastcouple92 (—Bella) : **

Hiii guyss

Setelah perjuangan menyusun ff ini mulai dari akhir april sampai bulan agustus, akhirnya ff ini selesai juga. Idenya muncul saat aku merenung dan tiba2 'eh ff chanbaekhun jarangkan?'. Dan akhirnya aku mulai ceritain ke hera. Pagi berganti malam dan berganti pagi lagi. Aku pengen sesuatu yang berbeda. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa ketebak. Akhirnya kami mengambil konsep segitiga terbalik dimana semua terungkap di akhir cerita. Ada yang ngeh ga sih dari trailernya ?

Mungkin yang blm liat teaser dan trailernya bisa liat diakun ig aku atau ignya hera. Kalau kalian perhatikan di trailer nya, aku sengaja memilih lagu rival karena baekhyun adalah rival yang sesungguhnya. Dan didlm video tulisan baekhyun menjadi merah dan dia menanyakan kepada sehun "apakah kau telah tau?" "Baguslah". Karena sehun tau alasan baekhyun mendatanginya. Tpi sehun ga bisa berbuat banyak. Karena dia tau baekhyun adalah seseorang yang manipulatif.

Baekhyun mendengarkan bisikan2 yang ada. Namun dia memasang wajah kesedihannya untuk menjerat. Diakhir trailer aku juga ada ngasih clip dari buku yang bertuliskan "kita berada di ruang imajinasi sempurna dengan dia selamanya". Ya baekhyun terjebak antara kenyataan dan cerita yang dibacakan di radio. Sehingga dia punya obsesi sendiri untuk menjadikan ceritanya sempurna. Baekhyun akan melakukan segala cara agar Chanyeol kembali padanya. Ya segala cara. Mungkin dicerita tidak dijelaskan, namun jika kalian perhatikan dari Sehun _POV_, seharusnya kalian tau bahwa Baekhyunlah penyebab kehancuran Chanyeol sendiri. Dengan percikkan api yang diciptakan Chanyeol sendiri dengan alasan 'anak', Baekhyun berhasil menghancurkan dan mendapatkan kembali apa yang harus menjadi miliknya. Chanyeol memang pihak yang salah disini, namun dia tidak sepenuhnya salah.

Jika saja Baekhyun bisa menekan egonya, ini semua tidak terjadi. Jika saja Chanyeol tidak bermain dibelakang Baekhyun dan lebih mengerti perasaan Baekhyun. Jika saja Hani tidak tertarik dengan janji manis Chanyeol. Jika saja Sehun dapat menghentikan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mungkin tidak akan gila. Mungkin kekacauan ini tidak akan terjadi. Semua cast bersalah disini. Mereka dengan egonya masing-masing yang menyebabkan ini semua terjadi. Namun, Baekhyunlah pemenang abadi di permainan ini.

Oiya, btw. Jika kalian perhatikan baik-baik, sebenarnya ada alasan dibalik baekhyun memakai baju pertama kali dia pergi kencan bersama chanyeol dulu lagi saat mereka kembali bertemu di cafe dan Baekhyun mematahkan hati Chanyeol. Baekhyun tau malam itu Chanyeol akan melamarnya. Alasannya simpel. Baekhyun memang sangat mengerti Chanyeol dan dia mendambakan kehancuran itu.

Jadi, ini memang _plot twist. _

Ya. Baekhyun menikahi Sehun dan menikahi Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun tidak menceraikan Sehun.

Bisikan halus disini berarti suara2 yang ada di dalam kepala. Yang membingungkan otak untuk mencernanya. Jadi ketika jatuh ke titik rendah kehidupan sehingga semua melebur menjadi satu. Yang menjelaskan kenapa sikap Baekhyun berubah ubah. Kadang dia baik, kadang dia tidak demikian. Kadang dia peduli, kadang dia biasa saja.

"Sampai jumpa di neraka" adalah kalimat kiasan. Baekhyun tau dia dan Chanyeol akan berjumpa lagi. Namun hanya Chanyeol yang akan menjumpai neraka tersebut.

Terimakasih buat kalian yang sudah mendukung cerita ini. _Thank you and Enjoy~_

**PS**. Terima kasih banyak kepada yang sudah menunggu, antusias, dan yang telah mendukung kami berdua dalam menyelesaikan project ini. Kami Benar-benar tidak bisa mengucapkan kata apapun selain beribu terima kasih kepada kalian semua yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca, memfavorite, dan mereview fanfic ini.

Dan ff ini juga di publish di Wp ya

Uname nya : herajung99

Terima kasih banyak semuanya!

Sampai bertemu di project selanjutnya, dear

**TE AMO 33**


End file.
